Proof Tony Stark Has a Heart
by ThatOneAwkwardGeekintheCorner
Summary: Pepper has decided that Tony is too uncaring and selfish. She decides to adopt a kid so Tony will start acting his age. Luna Strude is a fourteen year old senior in high school. But, this genius has a very big secret. Will Tony be able to figure out her secret and become the man Pepper believes he can be? Rated T for language and mature situations(later in story) Post IM, Pre IM2
1. The Adoption

**Hello All, just to clarify, this is an Iron Man fanfiction. This story is post Iron Man 1, but before IM2. I started writing this as a writing exercise for my own personal writing, and it started to flesh out, so I decided that I should post it. To clarify, my OC's name is "Luna Strude", but that will soon be changed. Luna has some history of her own before she found her way to the Stark residence, and she wants to keep it a secret, but we all know how nosey Tony is! This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. I do not own any of the Marvel Characters, the only thing that is mine is my plot and my lovely OC, Miss Luna Strude. **

* * *

I found myself doing what I did on most days, walking back from school to the orphanage. I didn't really mind the task much because the school wasn't that far away from the orphanage. I did, however, dislike the jeering that I usually got from walking in one of the not-so-nice neighborhoods in my school uniform. My school uniform consisted of a short skirt, red plaid with gold, and a white polo shirt that had red trim and a red and gold insignia emblazoned on my chest. In other words, it is horrendous.

"Hey mama, why don't you come over here?" Asked a group of boys, which is the same question they ask me every day. I smirked at their question, knowing full well I could waste the creeps if I really wanted to. But I can't, I can't risk that, I thought, sighing inwardly. No amount of teasing could get me to lose my control and attack anyone, because I know the consequences better than anyone, except maybe the people who would be giving them.

When I walked up to the orphanage I was surprised to see an important looking limo in front of the unimportant looking building.

That could only mean one thing; someone was here to adopt someone! I felt the excitement run through my mind. I knew that this could only be an adoption because I had taken it upon myself to memorize every car that parked remotely near the orphanage, partly because I liked cars, and partly because this way I knew if there was a potential adoptive parent at what might as well be my home.  
For orphanages, it wasn't the worst one that I had ever lived in. Sure it wasn't exactly the cleanest, nor was it rich in any sort of way, but the people were nice. In fact, that was the only reason why I had stayed this long.

I had been living in this particular orphanage for a year, but I had been in the system for five years. In a few months I would be turning fifteen, and, unlike most kids my age, I was not looking forward to my birthday. Turning fifteen would just mean I was another year older, and that meant it would be even less likely for me to be adopted. I understood why parents wanted younger children, but sometimes I wished they didn't. It's not like I'm not happy for the kids who do get adopted, because I am, but I just want to have a family, someone who would love and care for me. When someone else got adopted, that just meant that I wasn't.

I walked into the building excitedly and promptly plopped my bag on the ground. A woman with red hair, well dressed in a skirt in blouse, which wasn't too fancy, but it said that she did work for an important company at the very least, stood talking to Mr. Hayne, the orphanage director.  
"Here comes one of the kids now," Mr. Hayne said brightly, smiling at me, "would you like to interview her, like you did the others?" He asked.

I am slightly annoyed that he was talking about me like I didn't exist, but I am too excited about this red headed woman to care. I found myself daydreaming about waking up and walking into a kitchen to the woman in pajamas cooking pancakes for me in the morning, stopping only momentarily to give me a good-morning hug.

"Yes, I would like that." The woman said, smiling encouragingly at me.

I grinned back, following them into the interview room sat down as Mr. Hayne shut the door behind them.

The woman looked at me from across the desk she currently sat behind and scribbled something on the clipboard she was holding. I leaned over to try and see what she was writing, but the woman pulled it back before I could read anything more than the heading, which said "Evaluation Sheet" on it.

"Hello, my name is Pepper Potts, what is your name?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"Luna." I replied. Pepper gave a strange look at the name, but I ignored it. I chose the name myself six years ago when I ran away, I liked the name then, and I still like the name now.

"That's a strange name, so, what do you like to do?" Pepper asked, patiently waiting for me to reply.

I thought over what I wanted to say for a moment and then replied "I like to read, I kind of like school, I like cars. Oh, and I like listening to rock and roll!"

Again, Pepper gave an odd look before scribbling on her clipboard. Then she looked at me again. I felt frustrated. If there was one thing that I do not like, it is being analyzed.

"Why are you here?" She asked, and at this I was slightly taken aback. Who asks that kind of question?

"Oh, you know, at first I was at a five-star hotel, but then I thought that an orphanage sounded more _fun_." Even I was shocked at what came out of my mouth, but it had happened before I could stop it. That was it; I had just ruined my interview. I wanted to cry out in frustration or maybe even slam my head on the desk, but that could wait for after Pepper left, I had decided.

To my immense surprise, Pepper laughed. Why did she laugh? "I mean your parents Luna, what happened to them?"

I felt the conversation starting to drift into dangerous territory, so I said "If I had parents I wouldn't be here." with a shrug. If only she knew how true those words were.

"What are you like, Luna?" She asked with a smile after scribbling on her clipboard more.

"Uhhh… well I'm smart, probably too sarcastic for my own good, and lazy sometimes. Okay lazy a lot, but I can be hard working if I try." I answered sincerely and Pepper seemed to appreciate the honesty.

"I think we're done." Pepper said with a smile and got up, walking out of the room. I slowly followed her, feeling ashamed. I just ruined my chance at being adopted again. Maybe no one will ever like me…

"Mr. Hayne, I have made a decision. I want to adopt Luna." Pepper said to Mr. Hayne.

Both Mr. Hayne and I stopped in shock. What. Wait. What. What.

"_What?_" I asked, finally able to voice my disbelief.

"Well, I would if that is okay with you." Pepper said, re-wording her previous statement.

I felt my fourteen year old heart rise in my chest and the only thing I could do was run up to her and nearly tackle her into a hug while wiping tears from my eyes. Quickly, I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. When a small pain erupted in my arm I felt like screaming. She is adopting me. Me!

Mr. Hayne, who finally seemed to have regained his ability to speak, said "Would you like to fill out the paperwork now?"

Pepper looked down at me. She is asking me? Quickly, I nodded wildly in excitement and could hardly keep myself from bouncing too much as I walked behind them to Mr. Hayne's office.

* * *

**So Luna is getting adopted? How nice! Who are her parents, why did she run away when she was younger? Luna wasn't always her name?**

**Thank you all for reading this far, the first two or three chapters are going to be more of an introductory type deal, and then we'll get down to business. This is one of my least favorite chapters, just because it is more of an introductory chapter, but we need to start off from somewhere! I plan on having each chapter about this length, but if you guys want it longer or shorter feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do. I expect this story to have around twenty five-ish chapters, but with editing it may get longer or shorter. Thank you all for reading! Until next time!**

**P.S. I may upload two chapters tonight!**


	2. We Finally Meet

**Hey all, as you can probably tell, I have decided to upload two chapters tonight. After re-reading through the first chapter I decided that it didn't do a great job introducing the story, so I decided to upload a second. Uploading twice in a day probably won't happen very often, but you're in luck. Bear with me here for the first few chapters. Luna is very secretive, so it might get a little weird, but all will be explained soon enough. Maybe Mr. Stark will make an appearance! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only thing that I own is the plot, and my lovely OC: Luna Strude.**

* * *

"All I need is you to sign a few papers in your name." Mr. Hayne said.

Pepper cringed slightly, "Actually, technically I am not the one adopting her. I am adopting her for someone else." She said.

"Who is that?" Mr. Hayne asked while I silently asked the same question.

"Tony Stark." Was her reply.

My jaw nearly fell to the floor and I seemed to have lost the ability to think. "Y-you mean that the Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries-that Tony Stark- is adopting _me_?" I asked incredulously.

Pepper Potts looked at me with a small smile and nodded.  
●●●

The paperwork was all filled out about an hour later, and once all of my things were gathered, along with the goodbyes to my friends, we were in the limo, driving away from the place I would probably never see again. I was too busy looking out the window, imagining how much my life would change, to notice Pepper smiling at me.

"Luna, we are going to go to the mall and get you the things you'll need, okay?" She asked.

I turned and grinned a wide, happy grin at her, "Okay."

"Oh, and money isn't really an issue, so whatever you want, you can get," Pepper explained, and smiled at my reaction. When we arrived at the mall we ended up going just about everywhere. I got all new clothes, and to my disappointment I also had to get some dresses to wear for any events Tony would have in the future. Along with that I got a black couch with green pillows, black and green bedspread, black and green egg chair, and some other things too.

We were about to leave when I saw a pet store, and after a small pleading look to Pepper I rushed in when she nodded. There were pets everywhere, but I stopped in front of the kittens. I had always loved kittens. Before Pepper could say anything I picked up a ginger kitten, with white paws, stomach and a white mouth. After more pleading we got the cat along with the stuff she needed. We quickly stopped off at the electronics store where we walked away with a Mac book, IPhone, and IPad.

To be quite honest, I felt as though I was on cloud nine. Nothing could make me any happier. We stopped at the food court to eat before we headed home (the word itself made me feel excited and nervous at the same time). Finally, I decided to ask Pepper what was itching at me all day. "Why did you adopt me under Tony's name without his permission?"

She gave me an appraising look before she answered, "Because he needs to learn to care about someone other than himself! He can be so frustrating sometimes."

"So adopting a kid is going to make that work?" I asked incredulously. I didn't want to get told I wasn't adopted anymore by Tony, which probably would end up being his answer. If I were in his situation that would probably be my answer.

Pepper looked concerned before answering "Oh, no, no honey, he won't send you away, he might be a jerk, but he's not that heartless. You actually should have seen him with some kids before, he did really well!" she exclaimed.

But to me doing well with kids and expecting someone to care for one was two different things, but I let it slide. I trusted Pepper enough to calm down. "So, why did you choose me?" I asked.

"The others were sweet, but I don't think they could handle him. He doesn't play well with others, but you're so much like him. I feel like the two of you could get along really well."

I wasn't sure if this was an insult to me or not, considering she said he was a jerk, and then said we were alike, but again, I didn't say anything. I was too busy trying to figure out how my first encounter with Tony Stark would end.

When we arrived at his extremely large house, I found out that I would have to meet him later. The house was absolutely amazing. From what i could tell, it had at the very least, four floors, and the first floor was so big I'm sure it could have easily had ten rooms. Even though I didn't exactly see the necessity of having this much space, it was impressive, but also disorienting. Going from living with nine other girls in the same room to a house where you could have a room for each day of the week was staggering. We figured out quickly that Tony wasn't home after Pepper gave me a tour of the house. Strangely enough, she left one hallway out. When I pointed that out to her she brushed me off, and I decided not to worry about it. Instead Pepper showed me to my room, where we shut the door and let the kitten out of her carrier so she could explore.

The ginger kitten moved out slowly, before inspecting the very large room. "So, what are you going to name her?" Pepper asked while we watched the kitten move up to the wall that was made entirely of windows that showed the extremely pretty beach.

"Ember." I told her, keeping the smile out of my voice, so she wouldn't suspect the joke that came along with the name.

"I like it." She approved. A few hours later people came with all of the stuff we bought, and arranged the room, and it looked absolutely awesome. Even with everything I bought there was still a lot of space in the room. The one part of the room that was most interesting to me was the closet. All of my clothes were hanging in there and I touched the touch screen on the wall next to it curiously.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" A disembodied voice asked.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise and leapt back.

Pepper laughed and said "Hi JARVIS, this is Luna. Don't alert Tony about this, it's a surprise," Pepper ordered, looking at the ceiling as she talked. Then she turned to me, gesturing to the room around us. "That's JARVIS; he's the AI system in the house. He can pick out all different kinds of things for you."

And it turns out, he could, after a short conversation with him he downloaded all of my favorite songs on my phone, and apps he thinks that I would like.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed.

Soon it was late, and Tony still wasn't home yet, so Pepper told me to go to sleep and that I could meet him in the morning. Slowly, I drifted off into a deep, happy sleep.

Tony's POV

I had arrived late last night to my house and went straight to the lab to continue working on another Iron Man suit. Of course I could have had JARVIS duplicate the first one, but that wouldn't be as much fun, and I wanted it to be portable, which would require me to figure out how to get such a clunky thing to fit together and weigh a considerably less amount than my current suit. Sure I could walk around in my suit, but that machine had hydraulics and… and…

"Tony, are you down there?" a voice called, easing me out of the dark, inviting abyss. I groaned and sat up. Falling asleep in the lab was becoming a habit that didn't agree with my back.

"Yeah Pepper, I'm down here." I called back, and then upon looking at the clock, promptly stomped up the stairs.

"Why are you waking me up at the ungodly hour of ten a.m.? Who's here, the president?" I asked her incredulously. Not that I would have let even the president be the cause of being woken up this early. I am a billionaire; he could wait at least three more hours for me.

Once I made it up the stairs, smiling at my own internal musings, I found Pepper sitting on a barstool, waiting for me in a dress that made her well… peppers are supposed to be hot right?

"I made you breakfast." Pepper said nicely. No counter-banter? Pepper is definitely off of her game.

"What are you hiding Potts? I swear if it's another-"I stopped my rant when I heard feet coming from the hallway towards us. Briefly I felt the urge to run and get the Iron Man suit, but then the source of the footsteps came into view. Not Obadiah, but a small, skinny blonde haired girl with piercing green eyes wearing pajamas, rubbing her sleep tousled hair.

"Why is there a kid in my house?" I asked, completely bewildered.

Before I could do anything more Pepper steered me away to the lab by my elbow, while I watched the peculiar blonde take a muffin.

"What the hell is this Pepper, who is she?" I demanded. It isn't like I hate kids, I just hate having them in my house, they touch things, and spill stuff. Not like I couldn't pay to fix whatever may get ruined, but it is my stuff, and I don't like it when people touch my stuff.

"Luna is now your adoptive daughter." Pepper said smoothly.

"WHAT?" I roared. Without my permission, without even asking me. What the fuck. I'm Tony Stark! How did she even… oh yeah…

"Listen, if you don't want her as a daughter I understand, but this will be good publicity, something you desperately need. You should get to know her; she's actually a lot like you." Pepper said smugly.

I leaned back and ran my fingers through my hair. A kid. She got me a kid. Actually I wouldn't mind having a kid with Pepper, but this isn't exactly the way I wanted it to happen…No! Don't think about that. She's your assistant! Since when do I ever have boundaries…

I rubbed my face tiredly and gave Pepper a look that said you-may-have-won-but-I-don't-like-it. "Fine, the kid can stay. You have anything else that you want to tell me about?"

Pepper looked as if she were about to say no, but she was interrupted by my yell when a fluffy orange thing landed on my head. I pulled it off, and found it was ginger kitten, purring contently in my hand. "A CAT?" I roared. "Absolutely not, no way!"

We were walking back up the stairs, me still in the middle of my angry yelling about reasons _not_ to have a cat in the house, when a voice called from the kitchen. "Her name is Ember."

This silenced me and I looked up to find the peculiar blonde looking at me. If it was one thing I absolutely hated it was being analyzed, well I don't particularly like to be handed things either but… "I never caught your name." I said, trying to be civil, despite the circumstances.

"But you do seem to have caught the cat." She replied with a giggle at her own joke. I merely frowned at her, and she continued to talk. "My name is Luna." she said, hoping off of her stool to walk over to me. "Would you rather I call you Daddy, or Papa?"

I laughed at the humor, hoping it was humor, and replied "Tony is fine, Moon."

Luna frowned at the nickname, which only made me smirk. "So, can I keep the cat? Pleeeeaaaaaase." She begged, giving me the biggest puppy-dog eyes I have ever seen. I had almost forgotten the about the cat in my hands, and when I looked at it, it was giving me the same look, though probably to be let down rather than to be allowed to stay. I sighed. It wasn't a normal day when I lost an argument, let alone two.

"I better not see it scratch up the furniture." Was my reply.

She squealed and threw her arms around me, giving me the tightest hug I had ever received from someone so young. I stiffened, but ended up wrapping a single arm around her shoulders, the one that didn't have a kitten in it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed as she snatched the kitten from my hand and raced back to her bedroom.

I turned and glared at Pepper and mouthed 'you owe me'. In return she only winked and walked off into another room. Without a moment's hesitation I followed her, only to be slammed with paperwork when I entered. God she is sneaky.

* * *

**I hope that this clarified what direction the story is going in a bit more. Also, if you have any suggestions on how you want Luna's and Tony's relationship to go in, I am open to hear it (Except for a romantic relationship, because first off, Luna is a kid, second I want it to grow into a father-daughter relationship, and third, if you couldn't tell, I want this to end up as a Pepperoni-ish fic). Things will get more interesting in upcoming chapters, in fact, I believe we are in for some action. Thank you all! **

**P.S. please feel free to review. I'm not trying to be a review whore, but I like feedback, and if I get some I can make the story better and more enjoyable for you guys. Again, thank you for reading!**


	3. Luna Can Do What?

**WARNING: There is a slight torture-ish scene in this chapter that may be triggering. Before it starts I will write (WARNING) the beginning and end of it, so you know where to stop and then continue reading.**

**Hey all, I just want to thank those of you who read and those of you who reviewed. It feels really awesome that people actually enjoy my work, you don't know how good it makes me feel. I feel like three days is a good amount of time between uploads. I have a confession. I already have the majority of the story pre-written, and when I went back and re-read this chapter while I was editing I realized I left a major plot hole. I went to fix it, but I hit major writer's block for about a day. Not to worry though, I feel like what I added yesterday fixed it. I feel like I'm throwing somewhat of a curveball at you guys, but this was my intention of where I wanted the story to go all along. Also, I have decided that Tony hasn't told the public about being Iron Man yet. He may never.**

**That being said, I'm uploading this early in the morning for two reasons. One, I was told late last night that I am going to a baseball game with my family, and two, my last day of finals is tomorrow, so I need to study.**

**Remember when Luna said that she could "waste the creeps" in the first chapter, and what she said about Ember's name? I think we are going to learn what she meant this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things I own is the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark **

* * *

Luna's POV

To be honest, Tony's reaction to me wasn't really terrible. I mean, if it were me I would have been mad too. It's not like you find out that you are the father of some random girl every day. Actually, with the rumors I have heard about Tony, maybe he does, but it isn't every day that your PA adopts someone for you.

After sleeping and waking up in the same awesome room with the kitten, I had decided that I wasn't dreaming after all. Currently Ember was snuggled up next to me while I read a book and blasted "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC.

I was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for my second time. I got the part where Hermione was left with Bellatrix, and stopped carefully. My friend who had read the book before me had told me that there was a torture scene between Bella and Hermione. She knows how I get with that stuff, so she warned me. I was really grateful at the time. The last thing I needed was to have a panic attack in public.

But this time I stopped on the page, thinking carefully. I haven't had a panic attack in so long, and I feel like I am missing a part of the book by not reading it. After some consideration I bravely read on.

On Hermione's first scream I was dragged back into my memories.

**(WARNING TORTURE SCENE STARTS HERE)**

_"Daddy, Daddy no! No I don't want to do it!" I screeched as I was being strapped down in the chair by his assistants._

_I was kicking and struggling, but they were so much bigger and older it wasn't that hard for them to force me into the chair and strap me down so I couldn't move my arms, legs, or head."_

_"Come on baby, it's the last part. This will help you. It will keep your powers under control and you'll finally be like normal kids." My dad said, trailing behind coming from his lab. He held two short titanium rods in his hand. _

_I regarded the thing with a mix of disgust and fear. After so dealing with so many of them I knew what it did. "Daddy no! Why can't I go to sleep like last time?" I pleaded. The thing scared me. Even if it would make me normal and let me play with other kids I didn't want it. I saw what it did to the other things and I didn't want it._

_"Because daddy ran out of anesthesia. The quicker we get it done the less time it's going to hurt. Let daddy do his work." He said irritably. He pulled up his chair next to the mine. Then, he angled the two titanium rods over the inside of my arm where my bones were so they were horizontal over my arm, each was the same length as my arm. _

_"No Daddy, please no!" I cried loudly, thrashing around in my chair in my last desperate attempt to escape the pain. _

_ "Sam, Ned, hold her down!" My dad yelled over my pleas. I felt their hands on me and it only made me struggle more. _

_I opened my eyes fearfully, because somehow not watching what was about to happen seemed worse that watching. _

_My dad clicked a button on the rods, and a very sharp blade shot out from each of them. I screamed in terror, and watched as he forced both of the rods into my arm. I yelled in pain. It was so absolutely excruciating I saw black spots. Even so I forced to watch on, knowing what was going to happen next. The rods glowed white hot, and I screamed in agony. _

_There were confused yells from my father, Sam and Ned as they were thrown backwards through the air, each of them hitting a different wall. _

_Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I watched the rods melt into my bones._

**(TORTURE SCENE ENDS HERE)**

" Thriiiiiillllllll!"

I gasped and shot straight up. Ember mewed angrily and ran away, but I was too busy trying to regulate my breathing to really notice. I snapped the book shut and tossed it away from myself fearfully. That… that is usually never so vivid… I pulled back the sleeve of my shirt and traced the scar on that went lengthwise down my arm pensively. I had almost completely forgotten that night. That was the only one that scarred fully. The rest of the ones that lined my bones were small white lines that you could barely see.

_"You shouldn't have moved."_

I shivered. The mere memory of him gave me the creeps. I barely noticed that my hands were shaking. I pushed down my sleeve with finality. 'Don't do that to yourself. Don't let a memory of him run your life,' I told myself sternly.

I decided that the best way to calm myself was to turn the music up louder, if that is even possible, and get a book that almost always calmed me. I walked over to my bookcase and grabbed "The Fault in Our Stars." Sure it's a sad book, but sad isn't always a bad thing.

"You've got a good taste in music, Moon." A voice shouted over the guitar that was currently blaring from the speakers. I quickly hit the pause button, and the music stopped.

Tony stood, casually leaning in the doorframe, smirking. "I like what you've done with the place, though red is more my style." He said, picking up a green pillow as he sat on the black couch. I moved into a sitting position on the bed to get a better view of him. He was already reclined comfortably on the couch, _with his shoes still on_, I realized in disgust. I cringed as he put his feet on the pillow. "Thanks." I said, waiting for a barrage of rude comments. I was kind of disappointed that he didn't notice how shakey I was, but I was also doing my best to hide it from him.

"Look, we kind of got off on the wrong foot this morning, and I wanted to apologize, though I think it's Pepper who should apologize to me, and you considering she caused all of this, and that fiasco probably wouldn't have happened if she had just told me, but hey, what can you do? Anyway, Pepper said I should probably get to know you. So, how old are you?"

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen soon. "I told him proudly, completely forgetting about what happened only minutes before.

"Uh, huh, 90's kid. What's the date?" He asked, holding up a book that was on the side table, regarding it with interest. I caught a look at the title, and it seems that he was holding my calculus book. "I thought you said you are fourteen. Shouldn't you be working with fractions or something?"

"The date is May fifth, and I _am_ fourteen, I'm just smart." I said with a shrug." They've got me in twelfth grade classes."

Tony smirked and gave a little laugh, his eyes shining. I felt indignant, and I wanted to ask him 'what?' rudely, but I stopped myself.

"So, where are your parents?"

The question was asked nonchalantly, but I stiffened. So much for calming myself down... "Don't have any," I answered rigidly, clenching my teeth. Tony, however, didn't seem to buy it.

"Really, what about dad?" He pressed.

I cringed visibly, and I felt my hands start to shake a little. Why can't he drop it? I decided to give him the fake version that would at least explain the scars and my jumpiness. "Fine. Dad was an alcoholic. He used me to do what he wanted a lot. I thought it was because he loved me, he was always telling me how special I was. Then one day, I put my foot down. I said no. That was when I realized he really didn't love me. When he came home from the bar he would beat me senseless. One day he pulled a knife on me. I ran away," it felt wrong, lying about what he did to me, but if I told him what he actually did it would raise questions that I wasn't willing to give answers to.

Tony was silent before he asked indignantly, "And your mother just put up with this?"

My mouth twitched and I sadly shook my head. "Mom died during childbirth. Dad would talk about it while he was drunk. He always blamed me."

This part always brought tears to my eyes, probably because there was truth to it.

Tony looked as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. "Oh." Was all he could choke out.

"Yeah. So, is it my turn to play twenty questions?" I asked playfully.

Tony scowled. "What?"

"Well you wanted to know about my history, it's only fair that I know about yours."

He smiled again and then rubbed the back of his neck. "There isn't much to tell. I was born in 1972. I had an okay childhood, dad and I didn't get along all that well, but that pales in comparison to you. But, yeah parents sent me to boarding school; I got into college when I was fifteen. My parents got killed in a car crash when I was seventeen and I inherited Stark Industries when I was twenty one. And here I am," He told, but just by listening to his voice I could tell there was something else. It seems when someone tries really hard to sound nonchalant about something they always failed. 'Even the great Tony Stark' I thought to myself.

"So you're a genius." I said bluntly, and to my surprise, or maybe not surprise, instead of looking uncomfortable, he smiled.

"Yeah."

The lights in the room all flashed red, and an alarm blared from down the hallway. Tony and I immediately leapt to our feet. "Sir, there is a problem that you need to look at." Said JARVIS.

He immediately strode down the hallway "In the lab?" he asked, though since he was walking towards it he must have already known it was in there.

"In a manner of speaking, sir." JARVIS answered.

Now that's weird. "Can I come?" I asked hopefully.

"No, just hang tight. I'll be done soon," Tony replied over his shoulder. I heard the door to the lab slam shut and I cringed. That can't be good.

Then, there was a loud screeching sound and I groaned. Somehow they found me. I quickly ran outside and hid by the beach.

Once I was sure that I was alone I concentrated, clenching my muscles. The metal skeleton that was embedded in my bones ever since… well I can explain later I guess… anyway the skeleton raised from my bones and encased me in a metal suit, I hissed in pain, partly from the memory of how I got the skeleton that was still all to vivid, and partly because it actually _does _hurt. Where my hair was supposed to be, sticking out of my helmet, was a ponytail that had burst into flames. My eyes were also on fire as well, though it didn't make it hard to see.

I quickly used the my pyro ability to fly high in the air, using flames on my hands and feet to stabilize my flight. Then I set on trying to locate the area the screech was coming from. As I swiveled my head around and saw a red blur fly towards the city at breakneck pace. "Well that is new."

Tony POV

The alarm went off and I immediately leapt to my feet. There wasn't an attack being lead on the city right now? Right?

I speed off to the lab, talking with JARVIS who, thankfully, didn't mention Iron Man. That one would be hard to talk myself out of. Once the suit was assembled I sped off to the city.

"JARVIS what is attacking the city?" I asked, finally free of ignorant ears.

"It seems to be some sort of monster, sir." JARVIS offered, which only confused me more. A monster? Here? Why?

I was about to ask where it was, when something flew around the corner of a building, and promptly smacked into me. "Found it." I gasped in surprise. The monster, which was indeed a monster, wrapped it's wings around me, and brought it's snarling face to my mask. We dropped, and I was unable to move.

The monster itself was terrifying. Large, sharp, sinister looking teeth lined it's mouth, predator yellow eyes looked at me intently. Webbed ears? Amphibious maybe?

I moved my hands to the beast's stomach and let my repulsors go to work. The thing let out a colossal screech, and let me go, flying away. Unfortunately I couldn't stop my descent quite as quickly, and I slammed into the ground, creating a small crater in the concrete. I groaned, rolling over, gradually moving to my feet.

I flew after the thing, growling out "Time to start the party."

But it seemed the party started without me. Something in a flying suit was wrestling with the bird's teeth, using its feet to keep the jaw from snapping shut on it, and getting in punches whenever it could. Meanwhile the bird was trying to shake it- her- off.

This suit wasn't a stolen version of mine. It was skin tight, almost as if the person was made entirely of metal. How they managed to get all the tech necessary to fly in such a confined suit was beyond me. I am pushing the limit as it is with my suit. Anyway, the girl had a ponytail made of flames, -too flashy- and her eyes were on fire too. What the hell?

I decided to help her out, shooting off two repulsor blasts that hit the thing in the head. The girl flew away, and held out a hand to the great big bird. To my surprise, no blasts shot from her hand. Instead the animal seemed to be choking, and it was clearly visible that the thing's neck was being compressed.

'Is that the suit or is that her?' I wondered.

The bird let out one last loud squawk before falling to the ground, bouncing off of buildings before landing in the street with a crunch.

"Nice work." I said, stunned.

She turned quickly to look at me, but because of her mask I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Luna's POV

"Nice work." I froze. I hadn't realized anyone around, not that anyone should be able to be around when I was flying above the skyscrapers. I turned, and gasped. A suit of armor that was colored red and gold hovered a few yards away from me, which presumably had a man in it. "Thanks, uh, who are you?" I asked nervously. I was exhausted from generating so much power, and I needed to get back. Tony might have fixed his lab problem already.

"You must be new around here. My name is Iron Man; I'm kind of a big deal. Saved the city from Obadiah? Stopped him from selling weapons from Stark Industries to terrorists?" The voice to 'Iron Man' was metallic and obviously altered to keep the identity of whoever was inside a secret. He did, however, seemed ticked off that this Obadiah was selling Stark Industry goods to terrorists. I made a mental note to ask Tony if he knows Iron Man.

I shrugged at him, assuming it is a him. "No clue."

He made an angry noise and said "Who are you anyway, the kid sister of Firestar and Magma?"

I frowned at this. He was actually pretty close, but I feigned ignorance. "Who?"

He scoffed. "So, what was that thing? I have never met anything like that before."

"Metue Mihi. It means 'fear me' in Latin. You probably wouldn't know it very well, but those are from their old legends, and they're extremely hard to find. The only reason I know the name is because I found a book. There's no word of them on the internet, very secretive. Last I heard is they were used by the government as spy animals, though I think they are more used to eliminate people. Imagine that thing trying to spy on people." I said with a laugh.

"How were we able to take it out so easily if it is an elimination animal used by the government? No offense, but you're tiny." He said bluntly. People on the ground were starting to take notice of the huge animal in the streets, and the police had even arrived.

It actually did offend me, but he was right. "It was weak. A healthy one would have destroyed the city. That one looked like it had been experimented on. It probably escaped. Did you notice the missing teeth?" I asked.

"It has more?" He asked.

I had had enough. I needed to get back, by now Tony would probably be done, and I would be in trouble. "Listen, I have some place to be, but we can continue the conversation another time." I said and hurried off.

I was absolutely exhausted. Using all of that energy to be able to fly around, wrestle with the Metue, and then choke it with my telekinesis practically drained me of everything I had. It had been a while since I had actually used my powers, and apparently it is possible to be out of shape if you don't use them for a few weeks. This meant I would have to start practicing in the house around Tony and Pepper so I can stay in shape. How could anything possibly go wrong?

Anyway, I stumbled up the ridges of the cliff that the mansion sat on top of. My suit depended on my energy to keep it exposed as well, so it had already retracted, in fact, the upper-body portion already started retracting mid flight. If it had gotten to my boots I would have fallen out of the air. I slid the door open and all but collapsed on my couch, deciding two things, one: I am starving, and two: I need a shower. The sweat slicked my entire body from exertion, and I just hoped Tony, or if Pepper if she was here, wouldn't be suspicious.

I slunk out of my room and moved to the fridge, hoping to be quiet. After grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, not bothering to check what it was made of, and slowly shut the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

I hadn't even noticed footsteps at all from behind me so I jumped and whipped around. Tony sat at the bar with a smirk on his face. I held up the sandwich, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be sneaky, I got hungry and I didn't want to disturb you in your lab with the noise." I lied calmly.  
He seemed to have bought it, but he gave me a once over, which irritated me. "Why are you all sweaty?"

Thankfully I had rehearsed a story for that on my way back to the house. "I went for a run while you were doing whatever you were doing." I explained.

He looked me up and down suspiciously again, "In sweatpants and a sweatshirt?" he asked.

I faltered momentarily before I quickly spoke up, "No, I'm wearing shorts and a tee shirt under this. I got cold when I came back in here, it's a bit chilly."

But what he didn't know was that I couldn't really feel the temperature differences anywhere really, unless it was extreme, and even then I couldn't really tell. This all had to do with my fire powers. Ever since I got them I was always comfortable, never too hot or cold.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the sweat dripping down my temple before shrugging. "You should probably take a shower. Pepper wants us all to go out to eat tonight. She also said to wear the blue dress." He informed me while walking away to what must be the hallway to his room. I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'girls are weird' under his breath.

I laughed loud enough for him to hear me, and went back to my room to take a shower.

Pepper arrived an hour later and helped me with my hair, which was curled softly to frame my face. Even if I am an utter tomboy I can't disagree that the look suits me. The dress is modest, though it was strapless. It was all navy blue, though the top part where my chest is has a fabric that is blue and glittery which ties in a bow on my back. It ended slightly above my knees, and Pepper had me twirl in front of the mirror for her. I saw her eyes catch the scar on my forearm, and she narrowed her eyes at it. I quickly covered it with my hands, and she looked at me apologetically. Pepper looked absolutely stunning. She wore a light pink dress that did have straps, but they were thin and showed off her stunning figure, her dress was tight to her body and ended only slightly higher than mine did, the bottom of the dress flared out in a mermaid-esque fashion. She wore matching heels, which only made her long legs look that much longer.

For me, she chose a pair of black, short wedges, and I can actually walk in them!

We walked into the living room to find that Tony was already ready, wearing a pair of black pants and a matching jacket with a brown dress shirt underneath. I particularly liked the gold tie, but what made me laugh was the nice outfit paired with the black vans. "You guys look stunning." He said when we made it into the room, though I could see he hadn't really looked at me because his eyes were studying Pepper almost hungrily. Okay, ew.

Pepper seemed to have noticed this because she ushered us into the limo, seating me in between her and Tony. Tony only looked slightly irritated by this, but he didn't say anything. There was tension between the two of them and I knew it wasn't the fighting kind. My only question was; if the two liked each other, why didn't they act on it?

And then it hit me. Tony is a billionaire playboy philanthropist, and probably every twenty-year-old's dream. Tony probably liked Pepper, and Pepper liked Tony, but Pepper was afraid of becoming one of those girls, the ones that Tony spent a little time with and then dropped them. Pepper wanted more than that, heck, she wanted a lot more than that. She likes him, a lot. That's probably the only reason she puts up with him and does all of this stuff for him. She wants him to realize that she is the one who is right for him. And she is willing to stay until he does, of course her pay as his assistant was probably very good which is another incentive to stay…

"Luna are you okay?" Pepper asked in concern.

I breathed heavily, startled from being suddenly thrust from my personal thoughts. I rubbed my face and said "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Must have been hard." Tony said and laughed at his own joke.

I scowled at him but Pepper interrupted us before we could start arguing. "Anyway, I just wanted to warn you about the reporters. They're going to be there, they're going to swarm us and they're going to be pushy. When they ask you questions don't say anything, just keep on walking." Pepper explained carefully. "Don't worry, they won't do anything, I just don't want you to be overwhelmed."

I nodded in assent. I am not nervous at all. If any of them get too close I could use my telekinesis to keep them back, as long as I am careful. The car stopped and Tony got out first. Pepper gave me an encouraging look and I got out next, and was immediately blinded by flashing lights. At least five voice recorders were being shoved near my mouth, and there are so many people trying to be heard that I can't even make out one voice.

Pepper got out of the car and Tony wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. The other arm was around Pepper's waist.

"Miss Stark, how does it feel to be the adoptive daughter of Tony Stark?" One reporter asked in a frenzied type of voice.

To my surprise, Tony took the hand that was around Pepper's waist and pushed the reporter back. "Come on buddy, leave her be. She's only fourteen."

"Sorry Tony, but I asked her, not you." The reporter replied, not sounding apologetic at all.

Tony surged forward, swinging an arm, but I ran forward and grabbed him to hold him back. "Tony, don't. It's okay." I said.

Tony looked down at me, and his mouth twitched into a frown. Then he stepped back and straightened his suit. At this point the crowd was silent. I looked towards the reporter and spoke clearly, "Tony is the best father any girl could ever ask for."

With that the reporters erupted with questions but Tony put a hand between my shoulders and ushered Pepper and I into the building. The staff seated us quickly and it was silent at the table for a few minutes.

"Thank you." Tony said sincerely.

"There's no need. I know that you still don't really want me here, but I want to be here, and I'm willing to make it work. You don't need to pretend that you want me here." I said and excused myself to go to the bathroom, turning quickly so he couldn't see the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes.

Tony's POV

"You see Tony!" Pepper exclaimed the moment that Luna was out of earshot. "I told you that you needed to make an effort to make her feel comfortable, you didn't and look at what happened. You really only care about yourself, don't you?"

This made me feel extremely guilty, but I have a valid reason this time! She acts like I always go out of my way to make people feel bad! "Pepper I had Iron Man stuff to do," I hissed at her quietly across the table. "And you knew how this would work out! I am not a people person! You're the only one that I can open up to, well, except for Rhodey."

Pepper lost the angry look on her face, but she replaced it with a serious one. "Tony, you need to try to like her. You might be surprised."

We both grew silent as Luna walked back to our table, looking at the ground. I sighed and tried to find a way to fix this, partly because I wanted Pepper off of my back and partly because, well, I actually do feel bad. I finally found the perfect thing. "Luna, I'm sorry about today. I think that I am at least twelve percent of the blame for this," I could hardly keep myself from smirking when I heard an irritated sigh come from Pepper," So, I want to make it up to you. How about I show you my car collection in my lab?" I asked while I typed out a message to JARVIS, telling him to clean up all of my Iron Man stuff and to put it where Luna wouldn't be able to find it.

Luna's eyes shone and she nodded so quickly I feared she might get whiplash.

The ride home was actually detoured because of a 'strange animal' in the city, which was busy being removed. The result ended in us being stuck in traffic, the cars were so backed up that we had been waiting for an hour and we only managed to move about four car lengths. Pepper was busy working, using her tablet. Luna, who looked exhausted all through dinner, was fast asleep.

"What got her so tired?" Pepper whispered.

"She said that she went for a run when I was… busy with the lab," I said carefully, just in case she wasn't asleep.

Pepper nodded and went back to her work. There was a loud honking from the car next to the window, and Luna stirred, and then moved. Her head ended up on my shoulder and she snuggled up against me.

Pepper, who had looked up laughed, and I couldn't help but smirk. Even if I didn't really want her around she is kind of cute. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and continued with my work on my tablet. Currently I was still trying to figure out the best way to conceal the suit into a smaller holding container, but I didn't have any clue of what I could do without sacrificing functionality.

After about a half an hour I gave up and switched in JARVIS' database. I typed in 'Luna Strude', which was Luna's name before she took my last name.

The only things to come up were the adoption papers, and the court papers that gave Luna her previous last name. Strange...

I quickly added her hair color and eye color, but nothing else came up.

This doesn't make any sense; she's practically a ghost, no birth certificate, no school papers, nothing.

I sent my findings to Pepper, and attached to it I added 'wtf'

It took her a second before she replied 'Maybe she's in the witness protection program, judging from what you said about her dad.'

I frowned, it's possible, but it still made no sense that she wouldn't have any documents in the government's database, which I had hacked into to look Luna up. 'Even if she is in the witness protection program she would have documents, Pepper. I hacked into the government's files. There's nothing.'

'Tony! That's illegal!' Pepper replied, shooting me daggers from where she sat.

'I'll look up missing persons. There has to be something.' I typed out and sent back to Pepper. She glared at me, but continued her work.

Who knew having a kid would be so hard?

By the time we got back to the house it was one in the morning and Luna was still out cold. Rather than wake her up I carried her into her room.

Kid's a heavy sleeper, I mused. After I got Luna situated in her room I offered Pepper to stay the night in one of the many spare bedrooms, and when she said yes, I gave her a sweatshirt of mine, because it was the only thing that would fit her. After I was sure she was asleep I went down to the lab.

"JARVIS, look up missing persons in the government database. Make the date between the last seven years and the age between the ages of four and eleven."

"Sir, there are many, but twenty of them aren't closed. I am sending them to your tablet now."

Guess it's time to get reading...

* * *

**Wow, things got kind of intense didn't they? Tony is so cute awww. Luna is kind of a badass isn't she?**

**All will be explained in later chapters, maybe even next chapter if we are lucky. **

**I'll answer reviews here.**

**To Cascia: I'm glad that you liked it! Hopefully you still like it. As for Pepper being the adoptive mother, I honestly never thought about that. I actually had her adopt Luna for Tony, I figured if she's Tony's PA she could do stuff like that. And as for their romance heating up, I want to stay true to the movies, so because Tony and Pepper aren't exactly official until the end of IM2 I think I'm going to stay true to that, but I will add scenes where the two are kind of giving each other eyes and flirting and such. I like moon as a nickname too, I think I'm going to keep it. **

**To NicoleKidmanFanxD: Yeah I think Tony will too, he just needs to get used to her first. YAAY PEPPERONY**

**Okay guys, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I wrote it. Until next time (Which should be on Wednesday)**


	4. The Fire

**Hey all, again, I would just like to thank all of you who read, and all of you who reviewed. It is really mind-boggling to me to know that people like what I write. Today we are due for more action. This chapter was pretty fun for me to write. Now that it's summertime I hope to get a lot more done. If I start to get ahead of schedule with my pre-written chapters, which may happen, I'll either update more frequently or I will make longer chapters, feel free to tell me your preference. I also failed to mention last chapter that I created a tumblr for this fic. It is my pen name, so that would be That One Awkward Geek in the Corner. There I have posted a drawing of the Metue Mihi so you guys can see what it looks like if you want. I also may post other things on there, depending on what you guys want me to do with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that are mine is the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark.**

* * *

Tony's POV

Something from far away was roughly shaking my shoulder "Tony, wake up!"

I leapt out of my seat, brandishing a pen that was on the table, "AH, what- what is it?" I yelped.

Pepper, who had been standing next to me, leapt back in surprise. "Good morning to you too, Tony." She said dryly. "I went to your room to tell you I made breakfast, but you weren't there. Were you in the lab all night?" She asked in concern. I noticed that she was only wearing the sweatshirt that I gave her last night and it took all I had to tear my eyes away from her. It seems lately all I could do is look at her, I know that she notices. I also notice that she has been looking at me a lot lately too…

I stretched and groaned, rubbing my sore back. "Yeah. I was looking through missing person's reports to see if any of them matched her description. So far I haven't gotten anything."

"Maybe because there is nothing to get, Mr. Stark." Pepper said in frustration.

I tore my eyes away from the screen and looked at her soberly, "I will find something, Ms. Potts."

Luna's POV

I woke up in my bed, which was weird, because I have no recollection of getting there at all. I sat up slowly, and got up to get food, brushing aside the strangeness of waking up in my bed. I must have just been too tired to remember getting up.

Suddenly there was a loud alarm, the one from yesterday, and I ran into the kitchen, and down the hall, stopping only at the stairs where JARVIS reminded me I wasn't allowed to go down.

Quickly I typed out a text to Pepper. I wasn't exactly sure if she was still here, but if she was she would be in the lab, where Tony surely was.

'Are you guys okay in there? I heard an alarm.'

The message sent and seconds later I got a reply from Pepper 'Don't worry, just a carbon monoxide alarm. Tony had one of his cars running for too long.'

But I thought that was the perfect reason to worry. Carbon monoxide is dangerous.

I turned on a TV to calm my nerves, and what I saw disturbed me. There was a fire downtown, and at least fifty people were trapped in the building. I silently thanked my government captors for causing my ability to control and be immune to flames. Without a second's thought I sprinted out of the door and when no one was looking, changed into my armored self. I followed the smoke, which was poignant in the air. Although the heat and flames didn't affect me, the smoke would, so I would have to be careful about it when I went in the building, which I am going to do.

Once I got to the location there was a lot of screaming, from the people inside and the people on the streets. Fire trucks already arrived but they hadn't even started doing anything yet! Iron Man was also here, but he looked nervous to go into the flames. I don't blame him for that, his suit may not protect well against such extreme heat. I on the other hand, had nothing to worry about. I flew through a window, and immediately saw that at least three people were trapped beneath a fallen support beam. Using my telekinesis I lifted the support beam long enough to pull the people out, and flew back in to get more people.

I kept this up for about twenty minutes, and felt physically and mentally exhausted afterwards, but I pushed on. There were still about fifteen people in the building, but the shuddering of the building was beginning to make me nervous. Luckily Iron Man finally joined me in moving the people to safety, so the load was considerably lessened.

"Hey," I called to Iron Man, who was just letting five people down. He looked worse for the wear. The suit looked scratched and, well, hot. Parts of the armor on his arms were falling off, probably the less heat resistant parts, and I could see the burn marks on his bare arms, along with the ones on his neck. Poor guy. "I saw the rest of them in the ballroom. Once we get them out I think we're done."

He nodded and we both sped into the building. I moved my way into a big ballroom, where at least ten people were stuck. This is where the flames were the highest, so the fire must have started around here. I grabbed the three youngest people, and started to fly them out.

Just as I was halfway out, the building gave a horrible shudder. I realized what was happening moments too late, and only had enough time to toss the three people out of the window. Then, the building collapsed.

I was lost for a few moments in confusion as I was dragged down and heard the confused gasps and screams. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the pain that will undoubtedly follow, my stomach lurching from the unnerving weightless feeling, though I could feel the ceiling of the room I was in was pressing on my back. Then I felt the pain.

* * *

**Ooooooh a cliffhanger. Will Luna be okay?**

**So, because I have given you guys such a short chapter and we have left on a cliffhanger I will post the next chapter tomorrow for you guys, I feel like it's a good trade.**

**To pokemonsora01: Okay, so like Tony, I fear commitment, but I'll tell you that I do want to expand it to the other Iron Man movies and the Avengers. That being said, it may not all be at the same time. But, I will tell you a secret, I have already started on the sequel for this story. Shhhh.**

**To musicmixer08: Luna does not know about the arc reactor. I figured that if she knew about the arc reactor she would put two and two together and find out Tony is Iron Man. Luna is a pretty smart girl. **

**Okay guys, before I go I would like to say, please review! I don't want to be a review whore, but reviews can give me feedback on my writing. That can help me make the story more enjoyable for you guys and it also gives me encouragement and helps me write better. **

**Until next time!**


	5. Luna, What Did You Do?

**Hey all. As always I would like to thank those of you who read and reviewed, it means a lot. **

**Again, I would like to tell you guys about the tumblr I made called That One Awkward Geek in the Corner. It has a drawing of the Metue Mihi up so you can see what it looks like. I may add other drawings and some other stuff so you guys can see what Luna looks like if you want.**

**As promised I am uploading a chapter right after the cliffhanger. We left off with the building collapsing on Luna, who managed to save three more people before it collapsed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark**

* * *

_I was lost for a few moments in confusion as I was dragged down and heard the confused gasps and screams. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the pain that will undoubtedly follow, my stomach lurching from the unnerving weightless feeling, though I could feel the ceiling of the room I was in was pressing on my back. Then I felt the pain._

Using my telekinesis I lifted the parts of the building off of me long enough for me to drag my body out of the debris, and collapse on the ground. Concerned figures crowded me, but before I could be put on a stretcher I flew off. The last thing I need is my identity to be revealed. I knew immediately that those people in the building were dead. That hurt just as much as the injuries I had at the moment.

Once I was close enough to the house I let the rest of the armor retract back into my body so I could assess the damage. Luckily my face and upper body only had scrapes and bruises, but my left leg was not so lucky.

A long piece of a steel support beam protruded from my thigh, which was bleeding profusely. Just the sight of the injury made me feel fainter than I did before, and I had to clutch on to the rock that I was currently sitting on until the wave of nausea passed. Then, I carefully took off my sweatshirt that I had changed into that morning when I woke up, and tore it in two. Once that was done, with shaky hands I bound my leg to at least keep myself from bleeding out until I found a more permanent fix to the problem. I used the other half to tie it tightly around my leg to cut the circulation from my leg, so I wouldn't bleed as much. Then I limped my way to the back exit of the house, hoping that I could reach my room without interruption. I know this isn't a good thing, but I am glad that I am starting to lose the feeling in my leg, at least now it isn't hurting while I'm walking anymore. I eased open the door slowly. It is actually a lot harder to do now. Did the door get heavier? The room is starting to blur, but I pressed on. If I can just get to my room everything will be okay... I made it halfway to my room before I heard a voice that made me cringe.

"Luna! What have you been doing for the past hour! Pepper said that you have been gone and she's been worried sick-" Tony yelled furiously as he walked towards me. He had angry burn marks on his face and arms, and I finally understood. I walked towards him, and once I was close enough I muttered "help..." before the pain and nausea became too much and I collapsed, fainting in his arms.

Tony's POV

When I finally got home from the fire I felt exhausted. I had decided to actually go into the building, which earned me burns from where my armor was least flame retardant, a modification that I would make as soon as possible, when Pepper came up to me, distraught.

She explained that Luna was missing and she hadn't even left a note. I was furious. Who was this kid to think she could just come and go as she pleased without telling us? I was rushing to her room so I could be there when she got back, when I saw her come into the house. I immediately started yelling reprimands, not exactly sure what I was saying, when she whispered "help..." in a voice that was not entirely there and her eyes rolled back into her head. Then, she fell forward.

I caught her immediately, and that's when I noticed the huge piece of metal coming from her thigh. "PEPPER GET THE FASTEST CAR WE HAVE!" I yelled, "WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!"

Pepper quickly came into the room, only to exclaim "Oh my god!" Before leaving the room, retching.

Soon there was a car in the front and I hopped into the vehicle, laying Luna down in the passenger seat so her leg was elevated in my lap, to at least slow the bleeding. Pepper followed in a car behind me as I sped to the hospital. It seemed to have taken ages to get there, but when we did there was a gurney waiting. Pepper must have called ahead.

When I arrived they took Luna away, leaving me standing there with her blood soaking my pants and hands.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger of sorts. Will Luna be okay? What did she mean when she said she saw the burns on Tony and she "Finally understood."?**

**Like last time, because this chapter is extremely short and it is a cliffhanger I will update tomorrow. This time I promise that it will be of proper length, and it won't end in a cliffhanger. **

**As always, please review. It helps me make the story more enjoyable for you guys and it helps motivate me to right better. **

**Until next time!**


	6. Tony Learns

**WARNING SLIGHT TORTURE CONTENT! as always I will warn you before it begins and tell you when it ends, it isn't that much, but I understand it can be triggering for some people. **

**As always I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. So in here we finally learn Luna's fate. This chapter is still a little on the short side because I felt some stuff should be separated by a chapter, but I still feel like it's a good chapter nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that are mine is the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark**

* * *

Tony's POV

A few hours later we were allowed to visit her. Pepper had gone back to the house and got me clean clothes while we waited to be allowed to see her, and the hours were excruciating. All I could remember was her pale face, limp, and the exhaustion that was etched all over her body that I failed to notice in my rage.

When we were finally allowed in I immediately sat down next to her. She still looked extremely pale, but after the blood transfusion she had regained some color to her face. Her whole lower body was covered with a white sheet, so it was impossible to see what her leg looked like.

The doctor said that she wouldn't be awake for a while, so after god knows how long, I fell asleep, holding her hand in mine.

Luna's POV

Consciousness slowly came and as it did the pain came also. I moaned softly, feeling excruciating tremors wrack my body, and I bit my lip in an attempt to lessen the pain. I quickly found that I was strapped down to the bed, and suddenly I was somewhere else.

**(TORTURE SCENE BEGINS HERE)**

_ The room was dark and I was strapped down to a small, dirty bed. Electrodes covered my body, and I felt the fear crawl up in my throat. "Please don't do this anymore!" I begged, the tears flowing freely from my seven year old body._

_ The cold voice from the man I knew all too well appeared. "Come on Emma, this could make your abilities stronger!" He exclaimed._

_ The world around me blacked out while pain was the only sense that could be understood._

(**TORTURE SCENE ENDS HERE)**

Tony's POV

I was sleeping rather well, until the screaming started. At first I thought that it was an alarm, and I jerked up, ready to run to my suit, when I realized it was coming from the girl beside me.

The screams themselves were terrifying to say the least. Not only that, but Luna was shaking and struggling, as if fighting off an invisible attacker. I immediately tried to calm her down, but that only seemed to make everything worse. The machines attached to her were going haywire, and it wasn't long before nurses dominated the room, forcing me out.

The whole ordeal was terrifying to say the least. What could have caused her to act like that? Was it from pain, or maybe memories of her father haunting her, making her think that the pain was from him? Either way, I vowed to never let her feel like that again. Ever.

This time it was taking a lot longer for the nurses to allow me back in the room, and like most, my mind began to wander. How did Luna even get that injury? The only way she could get that is if- no. She wasn't at the fire. There was no way. The only other person I really realized was there was that girl, the one with the flaming hair and the one who had the- the building collapse on her!

The pieces seemed to be fitting themselves together and it was exciting me, the variables are all presenting themselves, leaving the equation ready to be solved. I brought up a video from yesterday and watched it intently. I saw the girl flying in and out of the building, and fast forwarded until I saw the building give another shudder. I saw myself fly out of the building carrying five people and two people running out of the front, and then the building collapsed.

I cringed, watching the girl get crushed. A few moment's passed before the girl lifted the building off of herself somehow, and crawled out, collapsing on the ground. Then she flew away. I paused the frame. There it was. The steel piece of metal protruded from her thigh, clear as day.

Later in the day they let me back in, and Luna was awake. I felt bad, she was still deathly pale and she looked anxious. She was probably waiting for me to ask her why she had a piece of metal sticking from her leg when she got home, but I wasn't going ask to just yet.

"Hey." I said and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hi." She replied and eyed me nervously.

"Moon, I know you're recovering, I'm not going to ask you any questions until you get better, so you can stop worrying about it." I told her honestly. She seemed to have calmed down, and some color even returned to her face. I am shocked at the improvement. She must have been worrying about it a lot, which only proves me right.

"Thank you." She said finally and I snickered.

"Looks like you'll get out of school for a few weeks."

She laughed, and I was happy that she seemed to be feeling better. This wasn't my area of expertise, so I decided to ask "So, how are you feeling?"

She frowned, and squirmed around as if to test herself, and cringed. "I feel like shit," She announced and I laughed.

For the next three weeks Luna stayed in the hospital, and after the first week I actually started to go home afterwards because I was being forced by both the doctors and by Pepper, who needed me to help with the company, but I was mad, because I'd much rather see Luna recover.

Every day Luna was looking better, and I had heard the doctors talking once. She was healing fast, too fast. She should have been kept for at least a week or two more, but the skin was already fairly healed and she was already able to start her physical therapy.

Today was the day that marked her release from the hospital, and it was also a month from Christmas, and Pepper and I wanted to give her the best first Christmas she has ever had, because she herself said that she hadn't ever really celebrated the holiday. But today would be an awkward day, because today is the day that I plan on asking her exactly how she got her injury. Even though I already knew how she got it, I needed to be assured that that was what it was.

"Maybe if you tell her your secret she will tell you hers." Pepper insisted. She had been doing that the whole time Luna was laid up at the hospital. "She is your daughter after all; she's got to know at some point." I agreed that I did have to tell her, but if she is somehow a spy, I needed to be sure that I can trust her. And her telling me her secret was the only way I could be sure that she could be trusted.

"I will, as soon as she tells me her secret." I told Pepper.

When we got to the hospital Luna was waiting for us, dressed in a pair of shorts that weren't awkward for the cast at all, which was needed because not only did the metal rod pierce her skin, it broke the bone as well. She was already halfway through the healing process, which was strange for this type of injury, but the doctors shrugged it off and blamed it on statistics or something else.

Anyway, when we walked into the room Luna was waiting, sitting on her bed with her leg elevated like a good patient, waiting for us in comfortable clothes. "Hi." She said with a big grin on her face, and I couldn't help but smile along with her.

"You sure you don't want to lie around for another month and let me take care of that damned cat by myself?" I asked. Luna smiled again and laughed.

She swung on her crutches in the middle of Pepper and I while we made our way down to the front desk. She couldn't help but give a whoop when the papers were all filed out, and the hospital bracelet was cut off of her wrist.

Luna's POV

It was nice to finally be out in the fresh air. I guess Tony was excited to finally have me out of the hospital, because he was driving one of the roofless cars, even though it was threatening to rain, and he was driving very fast.

I grinned in spite of myself. I was waiting for Tony to ask me how I had gotten my injury, because I was dreading the question ever since I was in the hospital. I wasn't going to lie to him, but telling the truth was going to be hard.

I thought that maybe I could counter with asking how he got the burns when he came home three weeks ago, because he was supposed to be in his lab. But then I figured that he would say it was from working on his cars, or that I was hallucinating, but I knew I wasn't. I saw that Iron Man had the same burn marks when a piece of his armor fell off. He can tell me when he wants to I guess.

When we finally got home I got out of the car and breathed in the sweet ocean air. I really missed this. "Come on, let's go in the house!" Tony called, and I could tell that there was a surprise waiting for me inside. Tony is terrible at keeping secrets.

I walked in, and immediately there was a yell of "SURPRISE!"

And I was surprised. Not only was Rhodey, Tony's friend, and Happy there, but friends from my school were there too. I only had about three because of the age difference, but that didn't matter. Alyssa, my best friend was at one end of a really big cake. She had her hair cut short and spiky, as it normally was, a black pink Floyd shirt, and pink skinny jeans. Dylan, who had his caramel brown hair shaggy as usual, wore his usual flannel shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and khakis. And then there was Bell. Bell wasn't your usual southern belle, which she was named for; her nose had been pierced ages ago, and wore a short fitted dress. We were a strange group, we all agreed to that, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

They ushered me to a seat, and I was cut a piece before I could even read what it said.

It was hours later when the three left the house, because unfortunately for them, they had school tomorrow. Although I was let out of the hospital I was still supposed to stay at home. It wasn't like it made much of a difference, because every day I was sent my homework, and a combination of Tony and Pepper were present to force me to do it.

I felt exhausted, but here came the hard part. I was about to go to bed when Tony appeared, pouring himself a glass of amber colored liquid. After a large sip he looked at me, "you probably remember our deal from a few weeks ago." Tony said, and I nodded weakly. "So, how exactly did you get injured?"

"It was just an accident. I fell and-"

"None of that bullshit Luna. I'm not dumb. Tell me how this happened." He said and slid forward a tablet. A video played, showing me being crushed by the building. Well... If he already knows...

I faltered nervously, before standing up on one leg, and calling my armor to form around me. It formed seamlessly around the cast, but didn't cover it. "I was trying to save the people in the building when it collapsed."

He nodded and to my displeasure, plowed on. "How exactly did all of that happen?" He asked, gesturing at the armor and flames.

I sighed and let the metal retract into my body. "You may want to sit down for this one. It's a long story." I replied. We sat down in the living room, and I carefully elevated my leg before I continued my story.

* * *

**Luna is okay! Yay!**

**So, I get that this chapter is still kind of short, but I will be updating in three days (on Monday). But, I do have a little treat. Next chapter we will finally learn how Luna got her powers! That should be fun!**

**As always I want to thank you all for reading, and please review!**

**Until next time!**


	7. She Tells

**First and foremost I would like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed. I appreciate it.**

**Alright guys I lied. I promised a longer chapter and it isn't really that much longer. But this is a really important chapter, so I feel like it is okay. We learn a lot this chapter, so I feel like it makes up for it in a way. But, we finally learn where Luna got her powers, so we can finally understand Luna better. Also, I'm not sure that any of you checked it out, but last night I added something to the tumblr. I was feeling writers block last night, so instead of writing like I should have, I decided to draw Luna. The drawing isn't finished, but she's on the tumblr in case any of you guys are curious (it's That One Awkward Geek in the Corner)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark**

* * *

"It all started when I was little," I began. "I had an accident, and I needed to have an MRI of my head. They saw that my brain stem was larger than normal for any kid's brain. My father was a biologist for the government, and this interested him. He noticed the weird things that happened around me, the cookie jar sliding into places I could reach it, things I wanted moving so I could get them, that sort of thing. He knew I was special, and he wanted to see if he could 'help' me." I said sarcastically.

"Back then I was called Emma Thompson, and Emma Thompson's life was very hard for her after that MRI, but it was also very hard for her beforehand. When I was born I was diagnosed with a relatively new disability that caused my bones to be unnaturally hollow and brittle. I couldn't walk, or do anything for the longest time, until my father decided to try an experiment."

"My father and his colleagues were doing experiments on birds, filling their bones with titanium. I am still not exactly sure what that was supposed to accomplish, but they did. When I was three my father decided that since all of the birds had been a success, that they could do it on me."

"Luckily the experiment worked, and I was cured. My brittle, hollow bones didn't affect me. I could run around and play with the other children, in fact, I was better. I didn't get hurt as easily. I even fell off of the monkey bars, and I didn't break a bone. Soon, I learned that I could bring the metal through my skin with my telekinesis, and create a body of armor with it. The only problem is it leaves my actual bones very vulnerable, which is why I fractured my leg." I explained. Tony seemed to be drinking all of this in, but when I paused he gestured to continue.

"Anyway, when he found out about my abnormally large brain stem, he wanted to find a way to stimulate it, because he believed that I could do much more than just telekinesis. He did everything, acupuncture, electric shock, torture, anything that might cause me to gain a new power."

"One day during electric shock therapy, I did. We just got through our second run, and I felt so angry. I lashed out at him, and instead of nothing happening, he bursted into flames. He is still alive, but he was permanently disfigured. Ever since then he blamed me for my mother's death during childbirth, and the tests seemed to become more of something to torture me rather than to help me. One day I had enough. I destroyed as many of the files as I could, and I left. I gave myself a new name, and I've been hiding ever since." I finished, waiting to see his reaction. I left out a lot of bits and pieces, because they were still painful to remember. Tony seemed to take the information with a straight face. The whole way through he held a poker face, only cringing or seeming angry slightly throughout the whole explanation twice.

He finally spoke up, "So, you basically became his lab rat. Why didn't he ever go after you?" He asked, frowning.

I shrugged; after all, it was a question I asked myself a lot. "I have no clue. With the experiments that he did on me he got a lot of money and a lot of power. He could have easily found me if he wanted to, but then again, I don't think he ever really loved me. I think that he probably figured that I would end up dying on my own before I would go to anyone for help. He kind of messed me up for the longest time. I was always really afraid of people, because the only human interaction I really got was with him and his colleagues, and the only interaction I really ever got was pain. It made me really afraid of other people. For the most part I have gotten over it, but every once in a while I go dark, and when I do it's bad." I explained. I tried to be as passive as I could about the whole thing, but I felt the tears leak from my eyes, and I wiped them defiantly off of my face. I didn't want to seem weak, and I didn't want to be crying.

Tony seemed to realize this, and his face softened. "Do you remember the name of his organization?"

I frowned, how could I ever forget? "It's called the National Homeland Biology Investigation Department."

Tony's mouth twitched and I felt my stomach drop. "You... you sell to them. Don't you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He nodded again, and seemed angry with himself. "I never really liked the leader, but he offered a really good price. But now that our weapons division is closed he probably wants to make a deal for something else." He said helplessly.

I tried not to feel angry with him, I really did, but I couldn't help it. I got up and stormed off, as well as a person on crutches could, and threw myself on my bed, letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

**So that's where Luna got her powers! I hope this cleared everything up for you guys. I feel as though it explains everything well enough.**

**As always thank you guys for reading, and please review! I will update again in three days (So Thursday)**

**Until next time!**


	8. The Aftermath

**As always I would like to thank all of you who have followed, faved, story alerted, reviewed, and read. It means so much to me that people read what I have created! Also, exciting news! This story has broken a thousand views! I know that isn't really much, but for my first story posted here, it means a lot!**

**Hey all, sorry for updating so late. I've felt really under the weather all day, and was even considering waiting until tomorrow to post, because vomiting on my laptop didn't sound too appealing, and my hands have been shaking too much to type effectively, but I am toughing it out for you guys! I feel like this is a good chapter, and I apologize for any errors that may or may not be there, I already edited it once before, but I honestly didn't have the energy to do it today. Also, I wanted to ask you guys a huge favor. I have mentioned a few times before that I have already started work on the sequel, and although I love Iron Man 2, it is getting quite frustrating to have to constantly rewind a scene for a half an hour to get the lines I need. If any of you know of where I can find a script of the movie, if you could send that to me it would be great! I have found two online already, but one was riddled with errors, and the other website sent a virus to my computer. So, if any of you know of where I can find a script that would be most helpful! If not, I'll just tough it out and do it the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark.**

* * *

Gregory Thompson's POV

I just finished my paperwork, and was about to leave the office when my assistant came running into my office. "Sir! There's something you may want to see."

He slid a newspaper from California on my desk, and I read the headline 'Billionaire Tony Stark Adopts Daughter'

"So, what do I care if Tony got a kid?" I replied moodily. My latest experiment wasn't going as planned, and my superiors were talking about shutting it down, and I don't want that.

"Look at the picture, sir." He said exasperatedly, pressing on the paper hard.

I looked and at first I didn't see anything wrong with it. It was Tony and a short blonde haired girl walking into a restaurant. Then he noticed the small white scar on her upper lip, and her other features. "That's Emma." I said, flabbergasted.

Once I got over the initial shock of seeing my daughter on the front cover of a newspaper I saw the date. "THIS PAPER IS FROM A MONTH AGO! WHY ARE WE ONLY SEEING THIS NOW?" I yelled out of rage. So the little bitch finally decided to come out of hiding? Well now would be a perfect time to go and get her.

"Sir, I only just saw it now. It's been kept really quiet. It's only made the papers in California; I don't know why the rest of the media hasn't seen it yet." The assistant said nervously. He probably thinks that I would fire him, and I might, but not today, I still need him for my plan to work.

"It's okay; I think it's time I get my daughter back."

Tony's POV

I didn't know what to do. Still don't, actually. Luna stormed out of the room and I honestly don't blame her. I sell weapons to the man who made her life a living hell. And I can't exactly just stop selling him, otherwise it would raise suspicions.

Even though Luna herself admitted to being the fiery mystery girl, it was still hard to believe. It wasn't usual for people to develop their gifts naturally. Everyone I heard about had to get it by some sort of science experiment - or pay for it. Banner was gamma radiation, Captain America was a lab rat, and the fantastic four got theirs from science, so how could she get hers naturally? There must be something she doesn't know, it's the only way. Telekinesis and the ability to control fire isn't natural at all.

I decided that I would tell her about Iron Man tomorrow, when she cooled down a little. She is definitely trustworthy; she was my ally when we fought together those two times. That and I hacked into the government database and saw that what she said was true, all of it, as far as I could tell. I saw everything, torture sessions, drunken nights, beatings, electric shock therapy, everything. I also saw Gregory's notes too, and journal entries. It seemed that just five months after Luna, or Emma as she was called at that point, disappeared he stopped writing about her in his journals altogether and even stopped caring.

How a parent could not care about their daughter running away is beyond me, but then again so is torturing your child. It was sick and in humane and... well, wrong. There was an urge to go into her room, to pull her into a hug and tell her how sorry I am, to tell her that I wouldn't let him hurt her ever again, but it was a few hours since she went to her bed, and she was probably already asleep.

I sighed, wondering what exactly had Pepper gotten me into, and went down into the lab.

Luna's POV

When I woke up, I felt the full affects of what went on last night. My head pounded from the crying, my face was puffy, and my leg was throbbing, probably because I didn't elevate it last night when I was asleep, oh well.

I got up, and found the kitchen was empty, as it always was. It was eleven, so Pepper was probably already here.

They're in the lab then, I thought irritably to myself. I walked to the forbidden stairway stubbornly.

"Ms. Stark you aren't allowed down there." JARVIS reminded, but I just scowled.

"Mute." I said, feeling happy that he had to listen to me. Once that was done I continued swinging down the stairs on my crutches, JARVIS probably reminding me that I couldn't be here silently. Once I was down the stairs I was met with a glass door, and a locking mechanism that needed a code, probably to let me in.

And through the glass was Pepper and Tony who had their backs to me. I smiled mischievously and held out my hand, feeling around the locking mechanism with my telekinesis. I forced the door open, and smirked when the door opened for me. Beat that, Tony I thought devilishly.

When they heard my crutches on the floor they both turned to me.

"How'd you get in?" Pepper asked in confusion.

Tony gave me a look that asked 'did you really just break into my lab?' From behind her back.

I smiled at her and said "The door wasn't fully shut. Tony did invite me into the lab today, right Tony?" I asked and gave him a pointed look.

He only let confusion pass on his face for a moment, and then got rid of it once Pepper turned to face him. So he's too proud to tell Pepper I broke into his lab? Interesting. "Yeah, I did. I wanted to show you my cars, right? Well there they are." He gestured to his left.

I momentarily forgot about how mad I was when my eyes set on the beauties. I gasped when I saw one in particular. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SHELBY COBRA!" I exclaimed in anguish. The car was demolished, totaled. Inexcusable. It looked like someone torched the poor thing and then threw it at a pole. Iron Man suit maybe?

I turned my head to look at Tony angrily and he cringed. "I never really liked that one much." He admitted, though I think he was lying.

I scoffed at him and shook my head. The car collector never really liked his car.

"Well, Mr. Stark, I'm going to finish my work up upstairs. Just call if you need anything." She said and turned to leave.

"Breakfast would be lovely." He said, to which Pepper groaned.

"Such a pain." She muttered under her breath and I laughed.

As soon as the door shut I turned to Tony seriously. "Pepper can't know."

"About Greg being your father or about you being whoever you are?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Me being whoever I am. She can know about Thompson." I said calmly.

Tony nodded and didn't argue surprisingly. "You need a name." He said distractedly.

"A name?"

"A good name." Tony agreed, playing with his goatee.

I never really had a name for my alter-ego before, it never really felt necessary. "What's your opinion of what a good name is?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"It needs to describe what you are and stroke your ego just a little." Tony said, a tone in his voice that made him sound proud.

... Probably because he is Iron Man...

"What would you know about that, Tony?" I asked, hiding a smirk.

"Well," he said with a sort of flourish in his voice "I am-"

"Iron Man, I know." I cut him off, successfully feigning boredom.

I glanced over at Tony out of the corner of my eye. It was very comedic. He looked flabbergasted, annoyed, and angry all at the same time. "What- how?" He sputtered in confusion.

"The burns, Tony. At the fire parts of your armor was missing and you had the same burns as Iron Man when I got home. It was kind of obvious after that. Every time I saw Iron Man you were running and hiding in the lab that I was conveniently not allowed in." I explained, still pretending to be bored.

He grumbled, and pressed a button. There was a collective whirring sound, and parts of the walls separated to reveal the Iron Man suits. I grinned.

"So, are we going to be the crime fighting father-daughter duo now?" I asked with a smirk.

He scoffed "Sure, if you can get any fighting in. You probably won't even need to do anything." He said smugly, turning to his computer.

"Excuse me, who took care of the Metue Mihi?" I asked incredulously.

"That was luck; I've never seen one of those before." He scoffed.

"Yeah, and is it also luck that the injured animal took you down and tossed you to the ground?" I asked, thoroughly enjoying the argument.

"It came around a building; it had the element of surprise." He exclaimed.

"Sure, next time let's see who can finish it first." I said tauntingly.

"Be ready to lose."Was his reply.

It was quiet for a few moments before I became too curious. "What are you working on?" I asked. He was on his computer, and he looked like he was working on blueprints of some sort.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get the suit portable, so I can have it when I'm out of the house, if need be." He explained, "But, I can't figure out a way to have everything fit without losing functionality."

He seemed stressed, and I looked at the blueprints curiously. I pulled up a chair next to him and put my casted leg on the table so it was elevated, earning an irritated grunt from Tony.

"Well, you're a business man, aren't you? How about a briefcase?" I asked, after looking at the blueprints for a few minutes. Most of them didn't make much sense to me, but they did have to do with the pieces fitting together. It seemed that they could all be flattened together, but it just needed to be done the right way.

"A briefcase? Are you kidding Moon, that will never-" He started to say scathingly, but then stopped mid sentence. "Actually..."

He immediately stood and walked over to a hologram and brought up his latest suit, making the pieces all separate. "If I re-configure this piece and..."

He started talking to himself, his hands working on the hologram, moving things and fitting them together and then remaking pieces altogether. I laughed and left then lab, leaving him to work in piece.

I walked up, and saw Pepper walking back into the house, with a bag. "I got breakfast; hope you don't mind muffins again." She said.

She looked like she was about to drop everything with the bag along with the usual stack of papers, tablet and purse. "Here, let me take the bag for you, Tony'll probably be down there for a while, he just had a breakthrough."

"Oh?" She asked, "With what?"

"Iron Man suit, I helped him figure out his mobility problem." I answered a tad smugly, accepting the bag graciously, taking a muffin for myself from the bag.

"Really?" She asked incredulously, "He's been working on that for a month now."

"Well I really just gave him an idea of what the suit should look like; I didn't help with any of the mechanics of it." I told her truthfully.

"I'm sure you'll be able to some day. It's good he finally told you about the suits, I've been begging him for so long now." Pepper gushed, only to be interrupted by her tablet beeping.

She shuffled around the pile of work things in her arms to get to the tablet. She frowned, stared at it for a second, and took off towards the lab. I followed her as quickly as I could, but the crutches caused me to lag behind.

When I finally caught up with her she was already talking to Tony in the lab. "- don't understand why, but Gregory Thompson is going to be in California for a few weeks and he wants a meeting."

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuuh.**

**Oh nooooo Thompson is going to pay our family a little visit!**

**What do you guys think that Luna's name should be? I have a few ideas that I am partial to, but please send me ideas! If one fits I will definitely use it! Also, I'm not sure if any of you caught it, but I kind of left myself an opening to give Luna a new power. I thought that it is possible that Luna could gain a new ability like she did her Pyro abilities. I may not use it, but if enough of you guys like it, I could add it in. If you do want her to gain a new ability tell me what you would like to see her be able to do! Alternatively, if you think Luna is powerful enough, tell me that too. This part of the story I am actually torn in the middle. I would love to see Luna be able to have a new ability, but I also feel that it may overpower her a little. With that in mind, please give me your opinion!**

**As always, please review! I love the feedback. It motivates me to write and it also makes me very excited. Every time I get an email saying I got a review/follow/fav/story alert I feel like screaming. I love you guys so much and I think that because of you guys my writing is getting better. Thank you all so much!**

**Next update should be on Sunday. Until next time!**


	9. It Was Pepper's Fault!

**Hey all *hides in shame for the time at which this chapter was published*, I'm really sorry about updating so late, but I am actually feeling kind of worse than how I did last time I updated. I apologize, I just really haven't been feeling well lately. Hopefully by next time I will feel better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark.**

* * *

_When I finally caught up with her she was already talking to Tony in the lab. "- don't understand why, but Gregory Thompson is going to be in California for a few weeks and he wants a meeting."_

It took a few seconds for me to completely understand what she was saying, and when I did I felt as though I was doused in ice water. The bag with muffins dropped from my hand and I briefly saw Tony's eyes widen in concern and turn to me before I dropped my crutches and ran from the house.

Once I was a safe distance from the house I transformed and flew away, cursing at the pain in my leg. My flying was choppy at best, partly because I only had one fire thruster working, and partly because I was out of practice. Once I found a suitable building, I landed on it and dangled my feet over the edge.

Normally I wouldn't risk my cover by sitting on a skyscraper overlooking a very crowded building, but I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. In fact, I was crying, hard.

He is coming. He knows, he has to know. He's coming to get me and this time he's going to kill me, oh god, oh god, what do I do? I groaned and buried my head in my hands. Even though it was a short flight I was already feeling fatigued, like I had been in gym class for twenty minutes already, but flying did seem to have cleared my head a little. I can disappear, I can leave right now, and no one would be able to find me, just like next time.

Except then you'll have no way to get this god damned cast off and you've been something of a star in the papers and if Tony puts out a search for you you'll be recognized within the week. It's time I stop running away from my problems anyway, I thought. Sighing, I turned and flew back to the mansion.

Tony's POV

"Oh now you've done it." I said, rubbing my forehead tiredly. Being a guardian sucks.

"What do you mean, what just happened?" Pepper asked in confusion, staring at the door that Luna had just run through.

"Well, while you were busy sleeping last night I was working, funny how that works out." I said taking a large bite of my muffin.

"Wha- what do you mean, what did I do?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"Last night I found out who Luna's dad is. Any guesses?"

Pepper gasped "No. Greg?" She asked in disbelief, then quickly unlocked her tablet "I'm canceling this right no-"

"No, don't do that, he'll know I know, and then he can do what he wanted to do out in the open." I said lazily, thinking of what I could do to fix this mess.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Pepper asked, and it took all I had not to groan in frustration at her. "I'm going to finish my suit."

Pepper grumbled at me for a moment and sat in the chair next to me. "We should really go looking for Luna; she's been gone for a while."

"She'll be fine." I replied, not paying attention to her all the way. "She just needs to blow off some steam."

The room was quiet, which was a rarity between the two of us, but I was too busy trying to plan weeks in advance to fix this mess. About fifteen minutes later, I could hear a door slam and lopsided footsteps come our way. I smirked when I saw Pepper's tense body relax.

Luna came into the lab, frowned at the two of us staring at her for a moment, gathered up her crutches unceremoniously, and left the room.

"Looks like Drama Queen is giving herself a time out." I commented with a smirk.

That earned a smack on the top of my head from Pepper, and a slam followed by a crash, and the sound of glass breaking from upstairs, and I cringed. "What?" I asked innocently, it was only a joke with no real harm meant behind it.

I got only a dirty look from Pepper who left the room, probably to console Luna.

A few hours later when I left the lab, I found Luna and Pepper sitting at the bar together. Weird. Usually Luna stayed in her room and didn't make any appearances.

"I want to know what's going on with the meeting. I want to know when it is, and I want to know what is going to happen."

I blinked in surprise, normally Luna wasn't so straightforward, and would even have some playful banter before she asked questions. "He and I will probably be discussing business. It's next Saturday." I said simply.

"So you're going to keep doing business with him, even after I told you what he did to me?" She asked incredulously, looking as if she had been majorly betrayed.

Luna's POV

Tony is without a doubt, the most infuriating man ever. Maybe I am wrong about him.

"Actually I'm not; look at this from a logical standpoint. I just adopted you, his daughter. If I suddenly refuse to do business with him it'll be suspicious. We're going to get him; it just can't be out in the open. I'm trying to save your ass." Tony explained calmly.

He was right, of course he was right. "But first I need to know everything about him. You said that thing I fought a while ago, the Metue Mihi, was a government elimination animal. That thing is his, isn't it?" Tony asked.

I blinked. Normally it took a lot longer for people to put two and two together. A year before I left Greg started genetic experimentation and a month or so before I escaped he had a breakthrough. A very small one, but a breakthrough nonetheless. Before I left I stole some of his designs and notes. By now they were long gone, but I had each and every aspect of them memorized.

Tony and I immediately retired to the lab, where I began to replicate the designs and notes for him in holographic form. The moment I finished anything he would take it. I marked the experiments that I hadn't seen in blue, and the ones I had in red.

At the end there were five red drawings, and ten blue ones. The ones that I saw most often were the parum speculator.

Little Spy. These were rather simple. They were the cross of a mouse and a bat. Mouse body, bat wings, with sharp little teeth and sharp claws. They had video and audio integrated into their systems. Fortunately enough for us, they had a natural enemy, cats.

Ember wasn't originally meant to protect us from the Parum Speculators, but because cats seemed to despise the little buggers I had become partial to them.

The next were the Bellator Fortis. The strong warrior. Basically it was a dog, but it was a terrifying cross of a Rottweiler and a Doberman, with muscles that made it seem like a doggy bodybuilder. The teeth were enhanced to be ten times longer and sharper, and he even added a second row of teeth behind the first, these borrowed from sharks. The claws were made from metal, and were possibly as sharp, if not sharper than the teeth. These could cut through my armor, but I'm not sure about Tony's. His was thicker than mine, but they could probably get through if they hit the right spot.

The others all went along with the three that I had shown him before, spying, and eliminating. The perfect combo.

Luckily I did snag a pretty important piece of information from the notes I stole. A common compound in the world acted like acid to them. Good 'ol h two oh.

It actually seemed really stupid to me, they couldn't be used when it was raining, and the fucking Metue Mihi was designed to look similar to an amphibious animal, and it can't get wet.

The experiments would melt on contact with water, which made me relieved to live so close to the ocean.

For the rest of the night I helped Tony make plans for two more iron man suits. One that would act as tank and could grapple with the Metue Mihi, and another that could deal with the Bellator Fortis. Both of these also had the capability to spew water through hoses in the hands, and had a sort of tank backpack that would supply the water. The tank was only a backup plan though. What Tony was really working on was a way to take the moisture from the air and transfer it into water, but the California heat didn't exactly help that much. Also, it would only work well on extremely humid days, as there wasn't exactly that much moisture in the air that could supply hoses.

I didn't even notice falling asleep until I realized I was dreaming.

* * *

**So, from my track record you all probably are aware of what happens when Luna dreams.**

**To musicmixer08: Yeah I've searched for them, and I don't know if I'm just being dumb or what. Because I've only been able to find two and the first was extremely inaccurate (they even got the woman's name who served subpoenas wrong, I think it said her name was Poli or something) and the second sent a virus to my computer that took me about an hour to get rid of. I think I'll just stick to watching the movie.**

**To DragonSwimchick: You gave me the most awesome idea ever! It isn't lightening, though that is a pretty cool idea, I just don't know that I could pull it off and do it justice. And Titanium Princess is a good idea, but I just can't imagine Luna willingly being called that. She's kind of a tomboy and I don't think she would like being called a princess much. If I had written her differently I may have said yes, but I just don't think it fits her personality well. Thank you for the suggestion though!**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following/story alerting! I have said this so many times before but it really does mean a lot. Please keep sending hero names and power ideas for Luna! Please review! Next update should be Wednesday!**

**Until Next time!**


	10. I Don't Want to Fall Asleep

_**WARNING, TORTURE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE A WARNING BEFORE THE SCENE STARTS AND AFTER IT ENDS.**_

**Hey all. As always I would like to thank you all for the continued support of this story. So, I have some bad news. First, I'm going on vacation for a month starting Friday. Don't worry, I won't be without internet and I am bringing my computer, so it shouldn't affect me posting chapters at all. I should be able to post a new chapter every three days as always, the only difference will be that I may have to post early in the morning, or late at night. The bad news is I am being put in sailing camp. Again, it shouldn't affect me posting chapters, but it may affect me pre-writing the sequel for this story. So, I may not be able to transition the way I wanted to from this story to the sequel. I apologize, had I anticipated this I would have worked harder to complete the sequel. Again, this may not even matter, but I just want to give you all a heads up, just in case.**

**I felt that this chapter was necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark.**

* * *

The sad part about my dreams are that I always know when I am dreaming, but I can never wake up, and some of them feel so real it's hard to remind myself that they are actually just dreams. This is one of those times.

This was a reoccurring nightmare, and it was one of the worst.

_**(Warning, Torture Scene Starts Here)**_

_I was in a very dark, dank room. I am strapped down to a bed, I realized in disdain and fear. Looking to my right, I saw what made my heart drop. There was the board that held the controls for electric shock, and I could feel the familiar sensation of the sticky electrodes on my body. I started crying, knowing what was about to happen._

_ "Come on baby girl, don't cry. This will only last ten minutes, then it will all be over." Came the deep, scratchy voice from the corner._

_ "P-please don't Daddy." I whimpered. I struggled fiercely in my bonds, and felt a dull pain in my shoulder from doing so._

_ "But I have to darling. Don't struggle. This will all be over soon."_

_ Pain. Unimaginable pain. It coursed through my body, making every nerve feel as though it was on fire. There was the sound of buzzing, but even louder was a scream. It sounded guttural, like an animal that was in intense pain, and I knew from experience that it was me._

_ It continued for a few seconds, and then stopped. I panted heavily from pain, and groaned. The tears on my face were dry because of the electricity, but new ones already replaced them. Then the pain started again._

**_(Torture Scene Stops Here)_**

Tony's POV

I noticed that Luna had fallen asleep five minutes ago. She had been unnaturally quiet for quite some time, and when I turned to check on her I smiled. At least she is finally sleeping; she looked as though she hadn't gotten any sleep for a while. I tuned back to my work, but paused when I heard a soft cry. Turning back to Luna, I was shocked. She had an intense look of fear on her face, and tears were leaking from her eyes. I stood up slowly and said softly "Come on Moon, time to wake up."

She screamed. A loud, piercing scream. It wasn't a scared scream; it was a scream of pain. I jumped in surprise, and she convulsed, falling out of her chair and crashing to the ground, still screaming.

"What is going on?" Pepper yelled to be heard over the screaming.

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

Luna stopped suddenly, gasping heavily for air, and I thought she had woken up, but then she started screaming again.

I quickly rushed to her, and pulled her into my lap, gently shaking her by the shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled so I could be heard over her screams.

Just as quickly as her screams started, her eyes flew open and she scrambled away from me in terror.

She was breathing heavily, and looked from me to Pepper in a mix of terror and confusion, before she bursted into tears and buried her head in her hands.

I slowly moved to her, and pulled her close to my chest, in a protective hug, and put my chin on her head. I rubbed her back slowly in an effort to calm her down, and mumbled, "It's okay," Over and over.

"It- it was him T-Tony. He w-was there and he-" her voice shook and her sentence was cut off by sobs.

"He isn't here, Luna. He isn't here. I'm going to protect you." I told her firmly, but gently.

It took about a half an hour to get her calmed down, and when she was she looked terrible. She was deathly pale, her eyes red and cheeks puffy.

She stood up immediately, and walked away, I followed her, but she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Through the door I could hear the distinct noises of someone throwing up. I cringed. Was she throwing up because of her dream or just the fact that she got herself so worked up? "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"No." Came her weak reply. The door opened after I heard her toothbrush whirring, and she looked slightly better. "I- I'm afraid to go to sleep." She said, looking ashamed.

I'm sure that this is the first time that she has ever had to tell anyone that, and I felt bad. "Let me show you something." I said on an inspiration. She followed me soundlessly as I made my way back downstairs. I pulled out an air mattress from a closet and blew it up. "I'll be right here if you start having a nightmare again. How about that?" I asked.

She hugged me before lying down on the mattress, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Pepper smile.

* * *

**Tony is so cute and fatherly. Awwww. **

**To ryankrage77: That is pretty awesome idea. I really, really like it. If I use it do I have your permission to do so?**

**So, next chapter we get to meet a new character, possibly two. Yay! I realize that just Luna interacting with only Pepper and Tony can get a little boring, so it's time we meet someone else.**

**As always I would like to ask you guys to suggest hero names and power ideas for Luna. I've gotten some really great ones, but I like seeing suggestions, so please continue. Also, please review!**

**Next update should be Saturday. Until next time!**


	11. The Teenager's Natural Enemy

**Hey all, as always I would like to thank you for the continued support of this story. I love all of you who read, review, fav, and follow.**

**It means a lot to me, and interaction with the people who read my story is really important to me.**

**So, as promised we meet two new characters this chapter! I felt it was extremely necessary to do this, as I feel it would't truly be my story without a few of my own characters to toy with. And, just so you all know, I ****_am_**** on vacation for a month, but that shouldn't effect me updating this story at all. The only thing that may happen is that I will update later than I usually do, or earlier.**

**Without further ado, here is the chapter!**

* * *

Luna's POV

Two days later came the thing I was dreading, but also excited about. It's my first day back in school for a month. I kept up with all of my work, and even got a little ahead, but I was still nervous. Not only am I going to a completely new school, it's my old school's rival school. I didn't actually play any school sports because I'm twelve years old in a high school. Those results just wouldn't be pretty. But I still went to the games, and even if they didn't know me, I knew some of their sports players.

They had just taken the cast off of my leg yesterday and traded it for a splint, so I was still on crutches. I protested to that, my leg felt perfectly fine, and I even walked around for them, but they insisted on having me wear the splint for two weeks before they let me walk without crutches. I waited for Pepper after eating a muffin that she had left me on the table the previous night, and sat on a barstool waiting for her to drive me to school.

She gave me a bright smile when she walked in the door and took in my appearance. Honestly it wasn't terrible. Blue suited me much better than red, and I liked the combination of blue and bronze much better than red and gold. Otherwise the uniforms were exactly the same, except my uniform for this school wasn't too big, ratty, old, or dirty. This one was new and clean, and even fit me perfectly.

I walked into the office nervously. I had convinced Pepper not to walk me in, telling her that it would give all of the kids another reason to make fun of me, and finally she let me go by myself.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said to the woman behind the desk. She gave me a sweet smile.

"Hi honey. I think you have the wrong building, the middle school is the grey building." She said in the voice that adults use when they talk to children.

By now I was used to this, but it still irritated me. "No, I'm in the right building. I just transferred. The name is Luna Stark."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh my god I had no idea-"

"Can I just have my schedule so I can get to my class please." I cut her off.

The woman handed me my schedule and bid me good luck.

1: Calculus AP

2: English AP

3: History AP

4: Physics AP

5: Mechanics

6: Computer Assisted Drafting (CAD)

7: Architectural Design

Good schedule, now just to find the classes. My homeroom was number 203 with Mrs. Murphy. I took out my map of the school, and found that from where I was, it was in the complete opposite side of the school.

I took off quickly so I wouldn't be late to homeroom and call more attention to myself than a fourteen year old senior on crutches would. I made it with a minute to spare, and I was about to walk into the door when someone slammed into me from the side and I fell, landing on my crutch."Oh, sorry! I didn't even see you there!" A loud, obnoxious voice said from above. There were some laughs and I sighed. Just what I need. I looked up, and saw a tall blonde waiting. Typical cheerleader type. Tall, big chested, her buttons on her shirt unbuttoned immodestly at the top, her skirt too short, where at where I was sitting I could see everything, and slim stomach hanging out because the shirt was too short.

"Did you?" I asked and stood, picking up my crutch.

"What? Never mind. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the middle school?" She asked rudely.

I couldn't help it, I lost my temper. "And shouldn't _you_ be giving some boy a blowjob in an almost empty hallway?" I asked challengingly. I cringed inwardly. Not dealing with people for a month has made my patience with people wear thin. Or maybe my comebacks are just getting better because of Tony.

She glared at me with her eyebrows narrowed. "You little _bitch_ I'm going to-"

"Okay girls." A voice said from behind us. I hadn't realized that my body temperature had risen ten degrees, or that my hands had gotten extremely hot. "It's time for homeroom. You can settle your little argument somewhere else."

I calmed myself down enough to bring my body temperature to a normal level. That was the first time I had ever let my powers go haywire when I am mad. What is going on? The blonde sneered at me for a moment. "You better hope that you don't see me after school, pipsqueak."

I laughed loudly to her. "You'd be in for a surprise."

Of course I would _never_ actually use my powers in a fight with any student here, or even get in a fight with anyone in the first place, but it is better to put up a front with high schoolers. They are ridiculously catty and vicious towards each other, and usually being quiet means you don't run into trouble. Unfortunately being quiet never works for me, so I have to take the tough girl act, and hope no one challenges me. Usually because I am so young I am off limits to the popular kids, but this one seems different.

The teacher glared at me as I walked into the classroom, and all of the kids who had rushed to the door to see what was going on walked back to their desks sheepishly, while others stared openly. I didn't look at any of them and took a seat in the back corner of the room. I busied myself with an old phone Tony gave me to work with. He said that he started to get better at mechanics and engineering, by taking apart anything he could get his hands on, so he gave me the phone to work with. So far I had the whole thing gutted and I was working on putting it back together, piece by piece.

"That was quite an entrance you made."

The kid beside me leaned over in his desk to look me. He is of average height for a senior. His hair hung in his eyes, a shaggy skater cut, and I wondered how he had it. Most kids who go to this school have rich parents, and a lot of them make their kids look very proper, and this kid wasn't proper at all.

He is very pale, and has blue-green eyes. I grinned when I saw that he had a band tee shirt under his school dress shirt, a Pink Floyd shirt, and that his shoes weren't the dress shoes that the boys are supposed to wear, they were orange vans, which made him look fashionably challenged, but I still liked it.

"I didn't make an entrance, she gave me one." I shrugged. I wasn't looking to pick a fight; she was the one who walked into me.

"Very good, keep that up and you'll find out all of the school's secrets. Darien doesn't like new kids. Transfer kids need to have a good transcript to get in, she didn't recognize you, and so she probably saw you as a threat. What's your name?" he asked, turning in his seat so he could talk to me more easily.

"Luna. So Darien just picks on anyone she doesn't recognize?" I asked. That seems like a good way to make people feel terrible.

"Nah, Darien just picks on anyone she sees as a threat. You must have done something that makes her feel threatened. Probably has to do with that 'Stark Industries' backpack. Her dad is Justin Hammer, Stark Industries' rival company. I'm Brandon, by the way." He explained.

I already knew all about Hammer, as Tony and Pepper tended to laugh at him often, but I didn't know that he had a daughter. I snorted, "Hammer is hardly a rival for Stark Industries. Have you seen their products?"

This time it was Brandon's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I know. So, why do you have the backpack, you aren't an intern are you?" He asked, eyeing the bag with envy.

"Nah, my dad works there. He's kind of big, gets a lot of free stuff." I could hardly keep from laughing from the irony, but Brandon seemed to buy it.

For the rest of homeroom we talked, causing me to completely forget about my phone. The best part was, he didn't seem to mind that I was only fourteen, and soon to be fifteen. Otherwise he didn't know, but it had to be obvious, I am shorter, and lack what all of the senior girls have. The bell rang, and I cursed, putting away the phone quickly.

* * *

**Aw so sweet, Luna made a friend, or rather Brandon befriended Luna. **

**So, how do you guys want their friendship to play out? Do we like them as friends? Do we want more of Brandon?**

**How do we feel about Darien? I kind of hate writing stereotypes, but I just felt the need to. Do we want more Darien? Do we want her to disappear? **

**Alright guys, next update should be Tuesday! Until next time!**


	12. School in All of It's Glory

**Hey all! As always I would like to thank all of you for your continued support of this story. We left with Luna meeting two new characters, one named Brandon and the other named Darien. They may or may not have a bigger role in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark (And the two new characters as well, but it's too tedious and irritating to list new characters**

* * *

_For the rest of homeroom we talked, causing me to completely forget about my phone. The best part was, he didn't seem to mind that I was only fourteen, and soon to be fifteen. Otherwise he didn't know, but it had to be obvious, I am shorter, and lack what all of the senior girls have. The bell rang, and I cursed, putting away the phone quickly._

Brandon took this as an opening to grab my schedule, he snatched it from my desk, and before I could protest he read it all out loud. "Woah, that's a lot of hard classes, you'll have exams every single period, that will be rough." He commented.

I shrugged and was about to put my backpack on my back before he grabbed it from me. "You're on crutches, I'll take it. We have first period together anyway." He explained easily.

I really don't want him to carry my bag for me, but at the same time it would be nice to have a friend in school, and that backpack was full of books. It kind of hurt, swinging on my crutches and having the back continually slam into my back as I hobbled along. "Fine, but once I'm off of my crutches I'm carrying my bag myself." I replied lightly. It wasn't meant to be hurtful, just a request. I hate having other people do things for me, because I always feel like I never thank them correctly or I can never quite return the favor.

Brandon chuckled, leading me down the hallways, loudly shouting at people to get out of our way, claiming that he had a highly disabled person with him and he needed the halls to be cleared to get me through safely. Every so often he would glance back at me and grin at how red my cheeks are and at the apologetic looks I kept giving to everyone we passed. When the people heard Brandon they would move and then when they saw me they would either glare, roll their eyes, look confused, or grin at me while all I could do was smile sheepishly back.

When we finally got to the English room, it was surprisingly empty except for us and the teacher. "Never do that again." I told him sternly, but smiling all the same. This was the first time in a long time that a stranger went so out of their way to make me comfortable, excluding Happy and Pepper of course.

I walked up to the teacher and handed her my paper that explained why I was there, and promptly sat in my desk right next to Brandon. Today will be an undoubtedly long day.

Just as predicted, today was a long day. The classes weren't any harder than usual, which is to say they weren't hard at all, especially because I got so far ahead while I was in the hospital, but just being in class and dealing with the uncivilized people that are my peers was what was exhausting. Adults are so much easier to work with, less foolish, childish, and usually less ignorant.

I made my way out to the front of the school, and even saw one of Tony's sports cars, which was out of place, even in the parking lot full of the cars that the rich kid's parents bought them. I smiled to myself, as I started to make my way over to him.

"Hey, pipsqueak, want to finish what we started?"

I groaned internally and turned around to face the loud, obnoxious voice. Darien stood at the top of the stairs, leisurely strolling towards me, smiling at all of the people who had stopped to watch the altercation. Just what I need, an audience. "What do we have to finish? I was just telling the truth." I replied to her, not caring if what I said angered her further. If I can stall long enough a teacher may end it before I have to fight her.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. Come on, let's settle this, right here." She said, coming closer to me. I knew that she would want to give the first hit, probably hoping that I wouldn't be able to hit her after she hit me first, so I steadied myself on my good leg and looked at her calmly.

"There's nothing to settle, Darien. Even if we do fight, and even if you do win, you'll still go back to being daddy's little girl, and the school's little slut. Why don't we just skip the part where you get embarrassed in front of the whole school by the new kid?" I asked condescendingly. The crowd that was gathering around us "oooooh"-ed loudly and Darien screwed her face up angrily. She was only a few feet away from me now, she drew her hands up into fists.

"You're just too scared to fight me, little girl." She taunted. All at once she rushed forward, I vaguely saw her fist flying towards my face. I dropped my crutches, sidestepped her fist, stooping so I wouldn't have too much weight on my bad leg.

Darien growled in frustration when she saw that I was standing, perfectly untouched and swung widely at me again, this time I caught her fist and used her momentum to send her tumbling to the ground behind me.

The crowd, who was on her side before the fight started, if you could call it a fight, now cheered and clapped for me, but I ignored them. Darien looked up at me with a mixture of confusion, anger, and fear on her face, before she scrambled to her feet, raising her fists again. "Come on, you're just too scared to hit me. You're such a pussy." She taunted, but I didn't take the bait. If I hit her then it would all be over. She would cry and complain to the school and I would get in trouble even though I didn't even start the fight in the first place, and everyone watching would take Darien's side, not mine.

"How about you actually hit me like you promised before you call someone a pussy?" I asked with a laugh, fully prepared for what was going to happen next. She rushed at me and tried to grab at my hair for leverage, I ducked under her arms and tackled her to the ground. Ignoring the excited yells of my peers, I pinned Darien to the ground and got close to her face. "Now, you are going to stop trying to fight me. You are going to go home. And you are going to leave me alone from now on, if you don't I'll fight you for real next time. Got it?" I asked, speaking clearly.

Darien nodded fearfully. I shoved her to the ground, hard before returning to my crutches. The crowd was quiet, and I was wondering why, until I saw the reason.

Tony stood in the middle of the crowd, holding my backpack and crutches, staring at me. He didn't look angry, or happy, he was just staring. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry, I walked over to him warily, accepting my crutches from him. "Thanks." I said weakly.

He nodded to me swiftly, before looking to the crowd of teenagers. "Well, you've seen enough, now go!" He told the crowd forcefully. The crowd slowly dissipated, but I could hear the whispers. I'll have a lot to deal with tomorrow.

Tony walked to the car soundlessly, I followed, wondering what the car ride home would have in store for me. Tony tossed my bag into the passenger seat and got in, I got in after him, situating myself to be comfortable in the sports car with my stuff.

We sat in the car for a few moments, completely silent, before he turned grinning at me. "High five." He said, holding up his hand.

"Wait, what? I thought that you would be angry with me. I could have exposed my powers, I could have hurt someone!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"But you didn't. I saw the whole thing. You were defending yourself, you didn't even hit her." He shrugged, grinning wider. "You really need to let off some steam sometime, hit her back next time." He suggested.

I looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds, then laughed. "You are the best parent ever."

* * *

**It's okay to hate Darien, I already do. So, now that we have a little bit more of a taste of how Darien and Brandon are, do we like them? Please review, I love feedback on chapters, it makes me so happy to read. **

**Next update should be Friday! Until next time!**


	13. What is Happening To Me?

**Hey all, as always I would like to thank you all for your continued support of this story. It truly means a lot to me that people enjoy my work. Today this chapter was written completely on the spot, I actually just finished it. I realized that I kind of missed out on a few opportunities with these new characters, and I also want to lay out a few things for the future, so, that being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that are mine are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark. **

* * *

Neither Tony nor I mentioned anything to Pepper when we got home. We figured that she would probably blow everything out of proportion, or even contact Justin Hammer to try and get him to force his daughter to behave. The sentiment of that would be nice, but Tony and I agreed that it is best that I fight my own battles, not that he had any doubts that I could handle myself.

I really wasn't even that worried about Darien. She is your standard high school bully, and I think I may have scared her enough to keep her away, otherwise she'll get a gang of her friends to come and take care of me, but I don't think she's _that _ stupid. No. what I am worried about is how the school will react to Tony being my dad. Actually, it isn't even the school I'm worried about, it's Brandon. Sure I didn't exactly lie to him, Tony _is _big in the company. I just hope that he won't be too jealous, or hate me because I didn't exactly tell him the truth.

The next day Pepper dropped me off at school, and I noticed an immediate change from yesterday. Yesterday everybody didn't spare me a second glance when I walked through the halls, but today everybody was looking. Some seemed friendly, others glared, and some just seemed genuinely curious. I didn't exactly hate it, but it did make me feel uncomfortable. Normally in school I'm invisible, but now everybody was taking notice.

As I was walking to homeroom I passed a large group of people, as I passed, they all turned to glare at me. In the middle was none other than Darien Hammer herself. She glowered at me. I turned continuing my walk, grinning. Her group of friends seemed to be smaller than it was last time. I didn't really want to tear her out of her popularity because I honestly didn't care whether or not she was popular. It was nice to see that at least some people won't hate me though.

I made it to my homeroom and found the door was closed. Sighing, I opened my backpack and got out my physics book, sitting on the ground. "You're the talk of the school now." Said a voice.

I glanced up and smiled, "Hi Brandon."

He grinned, sitting down next to me, "So, why didn't you say that your dad is _Tony Stark_? That's so cool!" he exclaimed.

I relaxed slightly. At least he isn't mad, "I just didn't want anyone to treat me any differently. If people knew they would be nice to me just because he's rich. I don't want that," I explained.

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess. So, why are you studying for physics? Yesterday in class you aced the pop quiz."

I laughed, "I like to be ahead of the class. I'm already at chapter twelve." I explained. I always tried to stay ahead in my classes. It just made it easier on me.

"Chapter twelve! We're only on chapter six! Sprouls said that we probably won't even get to twelve!"

I grinned. "So you're not mad at me for not telling you about Tony?" I asked seriously.

"No, that's your business, not mine."

Earlier I had learned that the school's schedule rotated, so yesterday my Calculus class didn't meet, and today I have History first. Unfortunately for me, Brandon's class was across the school from mine, so I had to make the journey there alone, as I had yesterday. Except today there were whispers in the halls as I passed. I am not sure if they are about me being Tony Stark's daughter, or the fact that I beat the school's most popular girl in a fight without even punching her. Or maybe there was gossip going around about me. Either way I didn't really care. I know what happened, and Darien certainly did.

Once I had successfully found my History class with a few minutes before the bell rang I sat in my seat that had been given to me, the only one open in the class. It was in the very front of the class, dead center. Mr. Larose is a particularly hard teacher. I hadn't really learned that from class. I learned it from the students. When I had arrived late to class yesterday, due to me being unfamiliar with the school without a guide, I had heard the snickers from some mean students, and some groans of pity from the nicer ones. Apparently Mr. Larose didn't have very good eyesight, so whoever sat close to him usually bore the brunt of his questions. I already knew the material, so it really wasn't that difficult for me, but my peers didn't know that.

"Hey." Said the girl who sat behind me. I stifled a groan and turned towards her. She was another unusual person in the school. She wore her hair in a short pixie cut, styled to stick out in random directions. She had dyed her hair a dark red color, but it looked good on her. Her face, along with the rest of her, was slim and long. She wore her school uniform, as required, but I noticed that she did what she could to defy it within the rules. We are allowed to wear necklaces and scarves of our own choosing, so, she wore about five necklaces, they were all so jumbled it was impossible to tell which was which. She also had a scarf tied around her head.

"Hi." I replied. I knew that one of two questions were about to come, and I couldn't tell if I was annoyed or flattered yet.

"I saw the fight yesterday, and I just wanted to say that you were awesome." She said quickly. Her face was turning pink on the cheeks. Shy. Why is she shy?

"Yeah, well I always stand up to people when I can. I don't like bullies." I said. that wasn't the reason I stood up to her. Sure if she was messing with someone else I would have stopped her, maybe. I probably would have used my telekinesis to make it look like the person she was fighting won. I probably wouldn't have directly involved myself. But I guess that still means I would have stepped in. The only reason I stopped her from hurting me was to prevent further injury to myself and to take her off of the pedestal everybody else put her on.

The girl shrugged but looked more comfortable with me after I said that. "It was still awesome. I have never seen anyone move like that. I do karate. You should come by my studio. We practice Wing Chun. Our master who trains us there would love to spar with you. When you get better of course." She added quickly, looking at me nervously.

She probably expects me to say no, or maybe even attack her. I liked her, she seemed like a nice enough person, at least she seemed like she would be a good friend. I smiled at her, which did seem to make her relax, "I'd love to. I should be off of these crutches soon. I never caught your name, by the way, mine is Luna," I said, feeling in the mood to introduce myself.

She smiled at me, a first genuine, warm, not nervous smile I'd seen her give to anyone, "I'm Jamie. Brandon mentioned you yesterday when we were at lunch. He likes to take people under his wing, the new people. Some of the people here aren't very nice to newcomers. I guess he feels obligated," She explained with a shrug.

I felt like there was something underlying with that, but I don't want to pry. With time, and luck, maybe he'll tell me. "Brandon is very nice. What lunch do you have today, I have… second," I told her, after consulting my schedule to make sure I gave her the correct time.

"Brandon and I have that lunch together. You can sit with us if you'd like. I just moved here two years ago, I know how it feels to sit alone," she offered.

I grinned brightly at her. I don't deserve their kindness… "That would be awesome. I feel like I'd get hassled if I sat by myself today."

Jamie was about to reply when Mr. Larose announced class was starting, causing me to jump and turn around.

The rest of the day went without incident, for the most part. That is, until I got to my Physics class. It was right before lunch level, and we were doing a lab. It was fine until someone had exploded their test tube. Namely Darien. Somehow it worked out so she and I were lab partners. We chose partners, or that is the teacher let half of the class choose from whoever was left from the other half of the class. Brandon, who I had managed to sit next to in this class as well, told me not to worry, and that he would choose me as his lab partner. Unfortunately Darien got to pick before he did, and she chose me.

The whole time she was whispering insults under her breath to me. I had kept my cool throughout the whole time, and even laughed at a few of them, until she said one.

She was holding a test tube filled with hot water, about to pour it down the sink in front of us and said, "Well, at least my family didn't have to give me up for adoption. It just shows that you are a horrible person."

My knuckles clenched. I was always called a mistake. A horrible person. And all she could do was remind me of him. I got up quickly, before I could do anything that I would regret. As I grabbed my bag, there was a popping noise.

I turned in confusion, and horror clenched my stomach. Darien was sitting looking shocked. Her hand that held the test tube was bloody and empty. Shards of glass had sprayed, boiling water splashed everywhere. Darien's skin was already an angry red from where the water hit, red slashes across her skin where the glass cut her. I fought to keep my expression neutral.

"Darien! It is against the rules to break school property!" Mrs. Lali reprimanded. She came over to the two of us. I quickly tugged my sleeves down so she couldn't see the scratches on my arms from the glass.

"I- I didn't I swear." She sputtered as the teacher lead her out of the door. "It was her. _She _ broke it! I'm telling you! She did it!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I saw her, she wasn't even touching the test tube. I can see right through you, little girl," She said to Darien, and then turned to the rest of the class, "Class dismissed."

Right as the door closed the whole class burst out laughing. Brandon didn't. he tried to catch my eye, but I ignored him, grabbing my bag and rushing out of the room.

I was halfway to the Architectural Design classroom when I heard "Hey!"

I turned slowly, feeling like groaning. "What?"

Brandon stopped a few feet from me, looking me in the eyes. I stared back at him blankly. I know that trick. I won't look away. "Don't let her get to you. she's just mad, I just can't believe that she tried to attack you, did you get cut at all?" He asked, looking at my arms for scratches.

"No, I didn't." I replied, trying to sound like I wasn't shaken by what just happened. He fell quiet as we walked into the room.

What is happening to me? Am I starting to crack under the pressure? Is it finally getting to me that Thompson will be here next week?

* * *

**I hope we haven't forgotten about the evil father!**

**First of all I would like to apologize to Mr. Larose. He is actually a history teacher that I have had. He was the most awesome teacher that I have ever had the pleasure of learning from. He actually doesn't have vision impairments, but I just felt it may be a quirky thing to add. So, yay Mr. Larose for being an awesome teacher! As for Lali, *groans*, she and I didn't get along with each other when I was her student. So, I decided to make her a little unfair with her treatment towards Darien, but I think we can all agree that she deserves it, even if she didn't break the test tube.**

**How do we feel about these new characters? How about Jamie? I feel like Luna needs a sweet character in her life other than Pepper. **

**To Styling of the Hiatus- Hi! Don't worry about long comments, I absolutely love them, so no need to apologize! I agree that Darien should lose her social status, but as always schools like that tend to have strong cliques. But, you never know, maybe she'll do something so terrible it will cause her to lose all of her friends. We shall know in due time, *shrugs shoulders*. Oh no! Brandon? That sweet boy? That's actually a pretty good idea, I guess it is hard not to get attached to characters *maniacal laughter*. I don't know exactly what I want to do with this friendship as of yet, to be truthful, so anything is possible. Tony calling Luna princess does actually seem plausible to me. I think it would be the perfect sarcastic name for him to call her. Hmmmm.**

**To musicmixer08-Yay! That was my intent with her! I'm glad that you don't like her. *In my head* That was a really weird sentence to write.**

**Well, thats all from me. Please, please, please review. I love seeing what you guys think of this story, it gives me inspiration and makes me enjoy writing this story so much more than I already do. Next update should be Monday! Until next time!**


	14. The Calm Before the

**Hey all, as always I would like to thank all of you for the continued support of this story.**

**I'm very sad, but also proud to announce that we are nearing the end of this story! I know I said that it would probably have been around twenty chapters, I thought that I was going to be updating shorter chapters, so you are getting the same amount of content. But, I have a few questions. Would we like the sequel of this story to be posted separately, or would we like to continue the whole story under 'Proof Tony Stark Has a Heart'? I have my own opinion, but I wanted your opinions first. Also, we still have a few chapters left, and I may do them in a short rapid fire version with cliffhangers as I have before, or I can just post chapters as I usually do. Please leave your opinion, because if no one says anything, or only a few do, I will be doing what they want, and it won't be my fault if what you want hasn't been done, because you didn't tell me! Also, exciting news! My grandfather and I are doing personal training, with a personal trainer, and guess who she trained at one point. ****_Scarlett fricken' Johansson!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark.**

* * *

With a week left before Greg came to California Tony and I were rushing. The suits were finished for the most part, and Tony had me enrolled in self defense classes. He knew I could protect myself well enough, but he wanted me to be able to protect myself if I couldn't use my powers. I agreed that it would be a good idea. If anyone knew how to block my powers it would be Thompson.

The classes themselves were hard. They were very physically demanding, and long. I am still recovering from my injury, even with my faster healing factor, and the self defense classes paired with my physical therapy classes were difficult. Every night I would get home from my classes, and collapse on my bed after I did my homework, and fall asleep before I could even change out of my clothes. Pepper was starting to notice how tired I was, and every so often I would hear her arguing with Tony about how much work I was being put through. I knew I could handle it, and Tony assumed I could handle it, so eventually Pepper gave up trying.

What was even worse is I am starting to get paranoid at school. I jump at every loud noise, and people are starting to take notice. Unfortunately enough for me, Stark Industries is also requiring a lot of work from Tony as of late. Every single day he is being called in for meetings, and he looks about as exhausted as I do when he comes home.

"Come on, you've been over my house, why can't I come over yours." Brandon complained for the fifth time today.

I sighed in frustration. I just went over Brandon's house yesterday because he had invited me over when I said that I would have to stay at the library because Tony and Pepper were working, and neither of them could pick me up right away. I figured hanging out with Brandon would be fun, and it was. His parents turned out to be just as eccentric as he is. His mother is a well known musician, and his father is her agent. They were really cool. They didn't dress in fancy clothes, in fact, they despised it. When I came in the house there was a change of clothes for me, because they couldn't stand to see me be in such uncomfortable clothes while at their house, which I accepted gratefully. Then once the introductions were finished they left Brandon and I alone to watch movies in their media room. Then, a few hours later Tony stopped by and picked me up.

When I went over Brandon's house, he didn't know I was at a boy's house, so he was immediately very protective when he came to get me. He asked a lot of questions, and acted sort of rude, but to Brandon's and his parent's credit, they didn't bat an eye. They were actually very polite to him.

I felt bad because I sort of used Brandon. I actually did like being at his house with his family. A big reason I agreed to going was because I thought being at his house would be safer than staying at the school. It would be harder for Thompson to show up at his house and grab me at least there Brandon's parents would have questioned him. The school was so big I could be grabbed and be halfway out of the city before anyone realized that I was gone.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" Tony asked in a strange voice when we got in the car. He wouldn't meet my eye, he just stared at the road. I noticed his hands were gripping the wheel very firmly.

"No! He's just a friend!" I exclaimed, embarrassed. My cheeks were bright red and he scoffed at me, muttering something about the word 'oblivious…' before he drove off.

"I already told you, I need to ask Tony first. I haven't had anyone over the house before, and I don't know Tony's rules about that yet." I told Brandon honestly. It wasn't that I didn't want him over, I just don't know if I can have him over, though Tony doesn't seem too strict about that sort of thing.

"You're his daughter. How do you not know, you haven't had anyone over your house your whole life?" Brandon asked in confusion, frowning.

I laughed at him, causing some of the people in our physics class to cast us irritated looks. Brandon and I already finished our lab, so we had free time for the rest of the class. "I haven't been with Tony my whole life. Haven't you noticed how I call him 'Tony' and not 'Dad'? He adopted me a month and a half ago." I told him, smiling in amusement. We don't even look alike, how can he think we're related?

"Really?" Brandon asked, "I thought that he was really your dad. You guys don't look much alike but you act so similarly. Are you sure he isn't your long-lost dad or something." He asked.

At that question I stiffened and lost the joyful expression I had. No. Tony isn't that man. He isn't Greg. "No. I'm sure." I replied firmly, grabbing my stuff and leaving the room quickly. I barely made it to the bathroom before the tears escaped.

Pepper's POV

We were in the middle of a very important board meeting about where the company will decide to sell it's products. Tony, as usual, was sending me distracting messages on the company's instant messaging server and shooting me goofy faces over his computer. Unfortunately this happens very frequently. Most of the employees have learned to ignore it by now, but it is still infuriating.

I received a text message on my phone. 'Probably from Tony…' I shot him a glare over my computer and mouthed 'Pay attention' before I looked.

Message From Luna Stark

Huh. Usually Luna doesn't text me during the day; she knows I'm that busy, it must be important. I opened the message discretely underneath the desk.

How mad would you be if you got a text saying that I left school?"

Intensely mad.

If I find out that you left school you're grounded.

There were a few moments before my phone buzzed.

Guess I can't leave then. I'll see you when I get home. Can I bring a friend?

Is the friend that Brandon boy?

Yes.

You can bring him, but he isn't allowed in your bedroom. Just remember, Tony is still getting used to the whole, getting used to you being with a boy thing. I'll try and convince him that it is okay before he leaves, but I can't promise you anything.

I smiled at the text message. It's good to see that Luna is making friends at her new school, and that she is willing to bring them to the house. Not that anything about the house is embarrassing. The only embarrassing thing about the whole house is Tony.

Thanks! Don't worry, Brandon is just a friend, and even if he wasn't I wouldn't want to betray your trust like that- ever!

I smiled again at her reply. Luna is truly too good for Tony. I was interrupted by my inner musings by the voice of a man, the one presenting.

"Miss Potts, what do you think about that offer?"

Luna's POV

The school day had just ended and Brandon led me to his car that was parked in the middle of the lot. "So, what do I have to expect to see in the great house of Stark?" He asked curiously. He opened the door of his car for me, a simple ford mustang, and shut it after I got in.

"It's just a really big house." I replied, laughing, "It is pretty awesome though, I don't even know why Tony has some of this stuff. He has a pool, a game room, and a movie theater_ in the house_. I haven't even seen him use any of it while I've been here, he's too busy in- ah I mean- with work," I explained, quickly catching my slip up. I'm not sure if Tony wanted other people knowing that he even has a lab, so it might not be best to say that he has been spending a lot of time in it.

If Brandon noticed my little slip up, he didn't say anything. We talked for the whole drive, while I directed him to the mansion.

"Wow," he murmured as we pulled up in the driveway. I had him park to the side, so when Tony came speeding into the driveway to park whichever car he took in the lab he wouldn't accidentally hit Brandon's car, like he did to Pepper's a few weeks ago. I led him into the house, chatting with him along the way, pointing out a bathroom for him to use to change out of his uniform, while I did the same in my room. I changed into a comfortable tee-shirt and a pair of shorts.

When I got back to the kitchen I saw that Brandon is wearing a Nirvana tee-shirt and jeans. "So what do you want to do? Think of anything and we can probably do it." I told him with a grin.

"Videogames?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Good choice," I replied, grabbing us a bag of chips and dip to snack on while we play. "But fair warning, I am the best."

"Sure, that's just because you haven't played me yet," he retorted cockily, grinning widely.

I smiled at him and lead him to the game room, where we chose to play Titanfall on the Xbox One. We played on different screens so we wouldn't cheat off of each other, by the end I had a narrow victory. I danced around on the screen in my Titan before the screen went black. "I won, I won I won," I sang gleefully, watching the slight frown on Brandon's face proudly.

"I thought you said you haven't played in forever, how did you win?" he asked suspiciously with a pout.

"It's called skills, Brandon, something clearly you don't have!" I exclaimed playfully, plopping myself on the couch next to him happily. "So what did I win?" I asked.

Brandon was about to answer, when a blaring alarm went off and the lights flickered red.

I shot straight up, and stood, "What is it JARVIS?" I asked, keeping the fear from my voice because Brandon is here.

"There seems to be a problem in the garage," JARVIS replied calmly. Brandon jumped, having never heard JARVIS before.

The garage. There is no garage in the mansion, so that must mean that Tony had set a safety precaution for JARVIS so he wouldn't talk about the lab when someone who doesn't know about it is in the house. And because JARVIS didn't specify a problem it must mean there is a security problem, or a monster problem, or both. For the past few weeks Tony wouldn't let me do any hero work because of my leg, but Tony isn't around, he probably won't be for a while.

"Luna, what is going on?" Brandon asked, jerking me back into reality.

"Brandon, you need to leave. Tony was working on one of his cars earlier, something must have went wrong, it's going to take me forever to fix," I told him, saying the best lie I could come up with.

Brandon narrowed his eyes at me, looking carefully. I did my best not to twitch uncomfortably and looked him straight in the eye. "Luna, I'm in mechanics too, I can help," he argued reasonably.

"No," I replied, shaking my head, "Tony doesn't let anyone in the garage, I'm barely allowed down there myself, he barely knows you. He would be pissed if I let you in there. I'm sorry Brandon, but you need to leave, we can finish this another time," I told him forcefully.

I lead Brandon out and bid him a good night, watching his car pull out of the drive way. I shut the gate behind him so he can't come back in, and promptly rushed to the lab.

* * *

**Uh oh. The alarm never means anything good. How did we like this chapter? I made sure to sneak my favorite game in here. I absolutely love Titanfall. Make sure to answer all of the questions in the Authors Note above! **

**That's all from me, next update should be Thursday! Until next time!**


	15. It's Obvious that Pepper is a BAMF

**Hey all, as always I would like to thank all of you for your continued support of this story. It means so much to me, I can't begin to put it into words. **

**Short chapter today guys, not because we are doing the cliffhanger updates just because I think that this is a good spot for us to leave off. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys. I was tasked by my grandfather to wash my car and his car. Which is fine, but he also had me washing my boards as well as waxing them. If you've ever washed an extremely old car that hasn't been washed in forever, you'll know that it takes forever to wash the rims. It took me about two hours to wash the rims on ****_one_**** of the cars. Just one. Also our neighbor's chickens got loose. He is out of town, so I spent a good two hours chasing his chickens around the neighborhood. I'm terrified of chickens. I bet you can all imagine a girl being yelled at by her grandfather while she tries to grab a chicken, and when she succeeds she ends up screaming and dropping it. Yep, that was me. (I'm not even that skinny either, I was soaked from washing the cars with soap all over me, and I am pretty muscular from the sports I play, so you can all imagine how ridiculous I looked). Anyway, on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that I own are the plot and my lovely OC, Luna Stark**

* * *

Tony's POV

When we finally got out of our first meeting of the day I was relieved. Not that I had really paid attention, it was more boring to just sit in one place all day when I could have been improving the suits. I wanted- no- needed to make sure that Luna is as safe as possible from that douche. That means making her a priority. Unfortunately I couldn't do that, because Pepper is forcing me to go to these meetings. It would have been easier if I had told her exactly what was going on with Luna, but I promised her I wouldn't tell Pepper, and I am going to keep my word.

I was walking back to my office when I got stopped by Pepper in the hallway. "We need to talk," She said seriously.

"Listen Potts, if it's about me goofing off in meetings I can't promise you anything. I enjoy making you squirm," I told her nonchalantly. Her cheeks instantly turned pink, I smirked.

"That's actually not what I wanted to talk about, Mr. Stark, but now that that was brought up, we certainly can. It simply isn't professional to act that way in a meeting!" She exclaimed, looking extremely frustrated. I started walking to my office, she followed right next to me. I couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at her. Even when she was pissed off she stilled looks hot.

"No one really notices anyway, besides is it that professional to look at your cell phone in a meeting?" I asked her pointedly.

"That is your daughter, Mr. Stark! I prioritize her, unlike some people!" She exclaimed, just as I shut the door to my office behind her. Her words felt like a slap in the face.

I turned to her, speechless. She had a look of cold fury in her eyes, and for once in my life, I didn't know what to say.

"She came to me," Pepper continued coldly, but much more calmly "asking if she could have a friend over. She came to me, not you. You're supposed to be her father, Tony! Why does she feel like she can't come to you!"

"I-I don't know." I finally replied, "Who does she want over?"

"That sweet Brandon boy, the one she went with yesterday. I just-"

"Oh. Him." I grumbled.

"Yes! Him, Tony! He's her friend! She didn't say it, but I bet she came to me because she knew you were going to act this way!"

"That boy likes her, Potts!" I exclaimed, annoyed. Why am I the only one who sees that?

"And so what if he does! Luna needs friends! He's one of her only friends in that school! So what if he likes her?" Pepper asked. The last sentence wasn't yelled, as the rest had been.

"I know how guys think, Pepper, hell, up until recently _I_ was treating girls that way. I just don't want to see her end up with someone… like me…" I told her quietly.

Pepper's face softened. She came up close to me, as if she wanted to console me, but I turned, walking away from her to my desk.

"Tony, you've changed so much. I know what you did in the past was… disgusting, but you've changed. You care for her, I know it. I don't think that Brandon will treat her that way. You need to give Luna a chance to make her own decisions. If… if that does happen, and she does get hurt, she'll grow from it," I turned to look at her, she was smiling, "Besides, if he does hurt her, he'll have to deal with you."

That genuinely did make me smile. Pepper left, claiming that she needed to get lunch, promising that she would bring me something back. I _was _going to text Luna, until a mini alarm went off on my computer.

I immediately rushed to my desk, unlocking the computer as fast as possible. Unfortunately that isn't very fast, because my computer requires a password, as well as a thumb print. After Obadiah I upped my security on a lot of things. First and foremost, my house. I gave each person who was allowed into my house a different security code. Not very many people got that kind of access, currently the only people with that sort of access are Luna, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy, as well as some people that I consider friends who I don't think will tear my house apart, blow it up, or steal anything. Subsequently Luna, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey are the only people who are allowed to invite other people into the house as well. They also had to put in their hand print. This made it much easier to deny certain people access to my house. Along with that I also had a facial recognition par as well. This way, if someone betrayed me I could easily go through and pick their name to deny them access to the house. I could also set it to alert me when someone is at the house, or the authorities, depending on how dangerous they are, of course if it's just a regular thief or convict I would have the authorities take care of it, because if you think that I am going to get woken up at 3:00 in the morning to an alarm going off because Kevin the carjacker decided he wanted to come on to my property you are sadly mistaken. Anyway, the reason it took me so long to unlock my computer is because I am reasonably paranoid for my safety.

When I finally got into my computer I wasn't exactly surprised at what it the alert was for. Yet another monster was attacking the city. The only thing that was surprising was it was in _my_ area. Not that I wasn't unhappy about it. I had been expecting it to attack my mansion while I was away. I mean, I wasn't _happy_ that it was attacking a city full of innocent civilians, but I was relieved that Luna is out of harm's way. And fuck. _I have absolutely no fucking way of getting rid of this thing._

Of course I could rush home to the Iron Man suit, but the mansion is about two hours away. By then the Metue Mihi will have destroyed a good portion of the city. 'A healthy one would have destroyed the city.' Moon's voice echoed in my head. I highly doubted that another animal that was experimented on escaped. Only one thought could go through my mind. '_Why hadn't I installed an Iron Man suit in Stark Industries?'_

* * *

**So we did leave off at a cliffhanger, but I will not be updating tomorrow. Sorry guys. Don't kill me please.**

**To Stylings of the Hiatus- Well we still have approximately three chapters left if I do this the way I want to, so not entirely. But, yeah, I felt like keeping this short and sweet. Everything in this story (or mostly everything) was geared towards the plot or will help out in terms of the sequel. The sequel, however, is turning out to be a big boy. From what I can tell right now it might be triple the size of this one. In all honestly, I will probably just keep the amount of chapters the same, but put a lot more content into the chapters. Uh... hmmm... I uh, *cough* was totally not ever thinking of putting Luna into the Avengers. Uhhh... *cough cough* that was never a goal of mine... I don't know what you are talking about. **

**Okay, that is all from me, next update should be on Sunday. Until Next time!**


	16. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System

**Hey all, as always I would like to thank all of you for the continued support of this story. **

**Hi, we're nearing the end here, it seems. Don't worry, we've still got one or two chapters left. It's really strange bouncing back and forth, writing the sequel and then proofing this and adding some stuff here and there. I'll tell you this, I very nearly accidentally put spoilers in here, but I fixed it all. Without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark**

* * *

Luna's POV

"JARVIS, talk to me, what's going on." I asked briskly as I walked over to one of the monitors. The screen turned off the moment I could see what was playing on it. I frowned, that never happens, and we didn't just lose power. What is Tony hiding from me? "I'm sorry, miss Stark, but Mr. Stark has asked me to keep all of the monitors off when they play video from the city when there is something going wrong until you are fully healed," JARVIS explained calmly. Well that makes sense I guess…

Frigging Tony. The city is under attack and someone needs to protect it! "JARVIS, Tony is sending me to physical therapy, that means I'm better. I can handle combat situations right now," I told the AI, hoping that he would believe me. I know it is nearly impossible to lie to him, but it couldn't hurt to try, right? I need to get to the city. I know exactly what Thompson's monsters are capable of, and if it is a Metue Mihi, the whole city will be destroyed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stark, but physical therapy is used to prepare one to be able to be in combat situations again, you have not completed physical therapy yet," it replied stubbornly. Damn.

"Listen to me, JARVIS, Tony hasn't completed his work on the mobile Iron Man suit yet, meaning that he can't help these people until he gets home, which may be in hours. By that time the whole city may be destroyed. I'm going out either way, but I can _really_ use your help so I can get this done faster," I argued stubbornly. The AI paused for a few moments before the monitors turned back on.

I saw the Metue Mihi flying over tall skyscrapers, which I recognized as buildings that were near Stark Industries, I hadn't ever gone there, but as a Californian, I knew exactly where Stark Industries is. Great, just what I need, Tony to see me fighting a Metue Mihi right over his work.

I formed my armor around myself, and took off, mentally preparing myself for this fight. Obviously the Metue Mihi was sent by Thompson. Which means it will be gunning for me. My helmet buzzed, and I was momentarily confused. Oh yeah… Tony installed a trial communications system in my helmet the other day so I could talk to him during fights. Maybe I can pretend that I didn't get it.

"Miss, there is an incoming call from Mr. Stark. I suggest you answer it, he didn't sound happy," JARVIS informed me. Nope. Dang it.

I sighed, feeling defeated. Tony will not be happy. "Sure."

"You had better not be going to fight that thing right now," Tony said immediately when the call was connected. I smiled.

"Course not," I lied easily, keeping an eye on the skies for the flying menace. "That would be dangerous."

Tony groaned, I could almost see him rubbing his face in irritation, "I _told _you no more crime fighting until you're better. Do you want to get killed?" He asked incredulously, his voice rising. I am in big trouble when he gets home. But it isn't fair. I can handle this, I've been handling this since I was seven.

"I'm not going to die, Tony. It's my _leg_, which I don't even use anyway. I'm flying remember?" I asked, trying to talk sense into him. I am getting closer to the city, and I was watching carefully for the monster. This really isn't the best time for him to be distracting me. So far everything looked intact, which is great, but it also means something else. The Metue Mihi is _looking _ for something. If it were flying near the mansion I'd say it was me, unless Thompson was just misinformed, but that's almost impossible.

"No, nope, no way. Fly back right now, I'll be there soon and I'll take care of it," he argued unreasonably.

This is getting me absolutely nowhere. Just as I was about to answer Tony, I saw it. About four miles ahead of me the huge birdlike creature flew above the buildings and let out a colossal roar. It had landed on a few of the buildings aroundSI. In that moment I knew what it was looking for. Just my luck, it stayed above Stark Industries. Tony will berate me the whole time I am fighting this thing. I can't do it. "Sorry Tony, I'm kind of busy right now," I said hurriedly and hung up. I am in deep shit. When it sees me it will probably go after me, but for the time being it is going after Tony.

Tony's POV

She hung up on me. She really just hung up on me.

The anger was coursing through me, I could hardly think straight. Even though at first I didn't really like her at first the kid had grown on me, and I'm not about to let her die on me right now. "JARVIS, patch me through to her helmet right now. Don't call her, put me right in the helmet," I ordered angrily. There were few times that I had ever been this angry with anyone, and it wasn't a good thing.

Right now I am still in between meetings, I was about to rush back to the house when I got a notification from JARVIS. He told me that Luna was handling the monster situation. Luckily I was still in my office and not in a hallway. The last thing I need is for my workers to see their boss roar in anger, while also looking terrified. But then again they have seen me drunk or hung-over so I guess it doesn't make that much of a difference.

"What do you want?" Luna asked in irritation when JARVIS finally got me into her network successfully.

"I want you to go home!" I roared angrily. It angered me the most that no one listens to me. If they just listen to me then they would have less of a chance of dying. I felt like throwing something, so I did. I grabbed a glass paperweight from my desk and threw it as hard as I could at the wall. It shattered, but it still didn't make me feel any better. Damn.

There was a loud clanging sound from her end followed by a roar and I cringed, running to the elevator. Hopefully I can see what is going on. Maybe it'll calm me down a little. Obviously I knew that wasn't true, but I could lie to myself about it a little longer. "I can't fight with you and this thing right now, Tony!" She exclaimed, sounding frustrated.

I'm sure it must have been a spectacle for my workers to see their boss running at a full sprint through the office, but at the moment I didn't care. "Fine, we can fight later," I replied, rushing into the elevator, pressing the button that led to the roof with force. "Just remember, the Metue Mihi is weak to water!" I reminded her, feeling very stressed and anxious. I hardly even noticed that I was pacing around the elevator.

"I know! I know!" She yelled in frustration. There was a scraping noise, I could hear her gasp in a mixture of surprise and pain. I felt my heart leap up in my chest.

"Are you okay!" I asked worriedly. I heard a slight laugh on the other end and I felt annoyed. Damn. I should've taken the stairs. First thing when all of this is over I am designing an elevator that goes twice as fast.

"God Tony, you act like you've never been bitten by a foot long tooth before." She gasped.

That didn't do anything for my anxiety. The doors of the elevator finally slid open and I rushed onto the roof. From here I could see the fight more clearly. They were only a mile or so from my building, so it wasn't that hard to see. I gripped the railing hard, as if it were a stress ball.

_Why didn't I think to put an Iron Man suit in Stark Industries? _I asked myself for the second time. If I had put a suit here Luna wouldn't be in danger. This is all of my fault.

"That's because I haven't," I replied weakly. I saw the events take place in slow motion. The monster's tail began to move, both Luna and I realized what was happening only moments to slow.

"DUCK!" I screamed while Luna let out a yell of fear.

* * *

***Hides* Major cliffhanger... sort of. We have to wait another three days, sorry guys, don't kill me please.**

**To Stylings of the Hiatus- You have no idea how much what you just said means to me. Yeah, the sequel is going to be a lot longer, and unfortunately that means it is going to take me a little to actually post it. But yes yaay! Thank you so much!**

**To SwimChick5643- SORRY I SWEAR I HAVE A GOOD REASON... WELL MAYBE IT ISN'T A ****_GOOD_**** REASON, BUT IT IS A REASON!**

**I think that that is all from me, I should update Wednesday. Until next time!**


	17. When Nightmares Become Reality

**WARNING: SLIGHT GOREY CONTENT AND SLIGHT TORTURE CONTENT. AS ALWAYS A WARNING WILL BE POSTED BEFORE AND AFTER THE TORTURE-ISH SCENE**

**Hey all, as always I would like to thank all of you for the continued support of this story. So, we really are nearing the end. I apologize if there are some errors here and there, I had personal training this morning and I have sailing lessons soon, so I wanted to make sure that this chapter got up today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark.**

* * *

Luna's POV

"Just remember the Metue Mihi is weak to water!" Tony yelled in my ear. I cringed at the noise while dodging the Metue Mihi's sharp teeth.

"I know, I know!" I yelled back, using my telekinesis, grapping on to the Metue Mihi's leg and pulling it out from underneath it. It fell, letting out a squawk of surprise, it swung it's head around wildly, the mouth closed on my arm right beneath my shoulder. I gasped. A burning sensation ran down my entire arm before it went numb. I forced heat into all of my limbs, before raising my free hand to the Metue Mihi, using telekinesis to force it's jaw open.

"Are you okay!" Tony yelled. I forced myself to look at my arm. It was pretty mangled and bloody, but it was still attached. I laughed at my sheer luck.

"God, Tony, you act like you've never been bitten by a foot long tooth before," I gasped out. My whole body was shaking from fatigue, I need to end this now.

The Metue Mihi flew back up to my height, I faced my right palm at it, trying to choke it with my telekinesis, "That's because I haven't," Tony said.

That was all it took. My concentration broke for a split second, the Metue Mihi backed away, which is surprising. They usually have a very offensive attack style, it makes no sense for it to back away. I saw the tail swinging, and I realized what was happening in the same moment Tony did. I screamed, knowing that there was no way I could avoid it, while Tony yelled "Duck!"

The tail connected with my temple, and I was soaring backwards. The last thing I could see and feel was myself crashing through a glass window.

Tony's POV

"Luna! Luna answer me!" I yelled into my phone, feeling distressed. The Metue Mihi was reaching into the building now, and Luna hadn't flown out yet. I was starting to get really worried. "Luna you need to get out of there!" I yelled into my phone yet again.

The great big bird suddenly pushed off of the building. I squinted to see what it was carrying, and felt faint. Luna. It is holding Luna. I stood motionless for a few seconds, in complete shock, before I kicked into action. "JARVIS, track Luna's helmet. I want to know the flight path that that thing is going on. Set it on a map in the Mark 3. I want to know where it is taking her."

"Yes sir."

I took off running, sprinting to the stairs, deeming the elevator too slow, and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Workers gave me strange looks but I don't care. The only thing that matters to me right now is getting to Luna. When I finally got to the parking lot I tore open the door to the Audi and took off, speeding towards the mansion, hoping, praying that Luna is okay.

_**(Warning, slight torture content begins here)**_

Luna's POV

The first thing I realized was the pain. My head hurt, probably a concussion, and the searing pain that came with each breath told me that I probably have a few broken ribs. I opened my eyes, and felt everything dawn on me. I am in the room that I have had nightmares about for my whole life.

The only different thing about this time is I am sitting upright. As much as I can remember, every other time I had ever been here I was laying on my back. Do they think that I am mature enough to sit, or do the tests/ torture sessions require me to be upright? Either way, I felt disturbingly calm. It was actually nice to not be terrified, and to be able to thing semi-clearly. The first thing that I started to do was my breathing exercises, followed by happy thoughts.

Sure, I am scared to be here, I am terrified, but this time is different. Someone knows that I'm here. Someone knows to come looking for me. Someone cares about me, and has the means to fight for me. I had never had this type of hope before, because I had never even known someone other than my father, he had stopped taking me to parks to interact with other children the day that I got my MRI. I hadn't ever really known love. Indifference and dislike. I don't even think that his workers knew that I was his daughter. He lied to them about me, no doubt. Now I have a chance. An actual chance that someone is going to free me. So this is what hope feels like.

"Hello Emma- or is it Luna now?" A voice asked from behind.

Yet again, I surprised myself. Instead of cowering away from him in fear, like I had when I was younger, I reacted angrily. "Neither to you," I answered venomously, twisting my head, trying to see where he was.

He laughed, and I braced myself to see his face. I was yanked backwards by my hair I bit my lip hard to prevent myself from crying out. He came into view, and I forced myself not to cringe. Anger contorted his already ugly features. "I get to call you whatever I want, you little bitch. You want to know why? Because I own you now. No one is going to save you," he spat.

"You know," He drawled, tugging my hair backwards even harder, "When I sent my Metue Mihi out my goal was to capture Tony. I knew if I got him you would come after him. But this," He laughed, throwing his head back, "_This_ is _so_ much better. It would have been hard to have a billionaire playboy go missing, but this is even better. Now you're all alone, just like you were all those years ago. Tell me, how does it feel to be back where you started?" He asked wickedly.

I only glared at him in return. There is no way that I am going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me break. I won't do it. It won't win me any sort of pity, in fact he'll torture me even worse. He'll thrive off of my fear. If I don't show him how I feel, he can't win. He won't win. I won't let him.

Thompson's mouth twitched into a slight frown. He slapped me hard across the face. I bit my lip hard to force myself from crying out in pain. I felt the blood pour from a gash in my cheek, made from the ring he still wore on his ring finger. I glared at that too. I don't know my mom, I never did, but I knew she would be ashamed she ever married _him_.

I cringed, trying to decide on what is better, threaten him about Tony, or let him believe that Tony doesn't know about my alter ego, and give him the element of surprise. At least with the second option he won't expect anyone coming, even though he probably wouldn't even if I told him.

"Let's be honest here, does Tony know about your abilities?" he asked condescendingly, I fought the urge to spit in his face. I struggled for a few moments before I was yanked backwards by my hair again. I stopped, knowing that angering him further would only mean worse torture sessions. If I can stall long enough maybe Tony will get here before it even starts.

On a moment's decision, I let my face fall, and I shook my head no. Greg threw his head back and let out a cackle. "If you trusted people more you might have been saved," he taunted, I struggled against his grip. The whole time I had been trying to call my metal to encase me, to use my telekinesis or pyro abilities, but none seemed to be working. It was infuriating to say the least. The moment that I want them to come they are nonexistent.

"Like that chair?" Greg asked viciously. "It shorts out your powers. I made it specifically for you. No daring escapes this time," he was dangling all of this information in front of me, waiting for me to take the bait. I refused to rise. I stayed silent. If I say a word he will certainly relish it, retaliating by throwing it back in my face.

"No more pleading? No more 'Daddy please'" he asked in a mock of confusion.

I whipped my head up to look at him, rage overtaking my control. I spat in his face, and while he reeled backwards I yelled "You aren't my father!"

**(****_Slight torture content ends here)_**

* * *

***Hides* Sorry guys, I felt like this is a really good place to end on. Next chapter is probably the last chapter of this story.**

**To Stylings of the Hiatus- Don't worry, I got both reviews. And I absolutely love reviews! They make my day! Never be afraid of reviewing, it is probably my favorite part about this website! As for your guesses, all will be revealed in due time, though they are really good ideas. **

**To Araela- I have a love hate relationship with cliffhangers. I love writing them and I hate reading them lol. I feel like it gives a good amount of suspense though that could be lost with the story though, which is why I do it. Thank you so much, I'm awful at writing beginnings, this is more in my comfort zone. As for constant updates, that is my main goal here. I always hated when people weren't constant, I understand that it is hard, but that was one of my main goals here, to update constantly. It really isn't that hard, though, because this whole story is pre-written. I'm already writing another installment. Don't let my saying that make you think it isn't impossible for me to kill anyone next chapter though, anything is possible. If it is one thing I am not afraid of, it's character death. But yeah, no one is safe, lol. But really for me, constant updating isn't really that hard, because other than fixing a few things and adding things here and there, most of my work is already done, all I have to do is set a reminder for me to update the chapter so I don't forget. But thank you! I really appreciate it!**

**That's all from me, next update should be Saturday! Until next time!**


	18. All or Nothing

**Hey all, as always I would like to thank all of you for your continued support of this story. I'm proud to announce that this is the final chapter of this story. This chapter contains torture, gore, you name it. If that is triggering to you, it is probably best that you only read the last paragraph. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters that may or may not appear in this story. The only things that I own are the plot and my lovely OC Luna Stark.**

* * *

Tony's POV

About five hours into the flight, I had lost connection to Luna's helmet. Probably because the metal retracted after her losing consciousness. At least, that's what I hope. She couldn't have died, not so soon. He'd drag it out, no doubt, the bastard. Luckily enough for me, Thompson's labs were in the government database, and after getting JARVIS to force his way into the system, it hadn't been hard to find. Pepper had called a fair few times, and I settled on sending her a voice message telling her that I am fine. I couldn't talk to her right now. Talking to her would only stress me out further than I already am. I would also have to explain to her all of the things I was keeping from her. That could wait for another time. The last thing I need is for my concentration to be divided and have Luna suffer the consequences for that.

My estimated arrival time was in another hour, and something had really just set in my mind. I care for Luna. I genuinely care for her, in a paternal sort of way. I realized this when I realized that if that man had hurt her, I am prepared to kill him. I would make sure that he felt it too, just as he would make her feel it. It physically hurt me to know that she is in pain. Because she is mine. Not in a relationship sort of way, but genuinely mine. Like she had been mine the whole entire time. It is my duty to protect her.

This may not seem like a shocking revelation to most, but just a little over a month ago when Pepper told me I had a kid, I was terrified. Well, I was partly angry for having her go behind my back, but I was terrified. All that I could think about was, 'what if I screw up?' what if I accidentally hurt her. What do I do, how do I take care of her? What if something goes wrong? I hadn't realized that in the beginning of course. I was too mad at Pepper to realize it. And now, I feel like a parent. It isn't an easy transition.

At the very edge of my vision my HUD locked on to the Bioengineering lab, and I steeled myself. My last fight didn't exactly go so well for me, and I'm not expecting this one to go any better, only this time I don't have any backup. No Pepper to flip a switch that I can't reach for me. There is no telling what sort of state Luna will be in and I don't want her to fight anyway. I don't want to put her in harm's way. The best thing I can do for her now is to go in, guns blazing, and finish everything before anything has actually started. But the building was huge. If I went in there without knowing where she is it could take me an hour to find her.

I flew towards the building with confidence. "Think you can get into their security system JARVIS?"

After thirty minutes I finally had all of the security cameras' feeds linked to my HUD. After hurriedly flicking through them I found the one I was looking for. Camera B5. And I was disturbed by what I saw.

Apparently Thompson wasted no time getting to work. Currently, Luna was hanging from her wrists, which were tied to a board behind her head. Her toes could just barely touch the floor, but it looks as if she had been there a while, because they kept on giving out. She looked utterly exhausted. I could just barely make her out because of how dim the lighting was. Her body was already bruising, blood trickled down her arms, and I could see the bloody bite from the Metue Mihi. My anger burned brighter. I want to hurt him. Badly. I was about to get moving, but I got distracted by the feed. There was a flash of light, and Luna shook as if she was having a seizure. They were electrocuting her. "JARVIS, save this footage," Was all I could muster to say through my rage.

I flew through the building, blasting through the floor to get to the basement. It didn't take long to find it. The room didn't look much different from my cell in Afghanistan, except for the fact that this is much more modern.

I aimed my repulsor blaster at the despicable man at the controls of the electrical board. "Turn off the electricity, and untie her. Now," I ordered firmly. The rage in my voice was clearly audible.

He looked surprised at my presence, but that didn't last long. The man raised his hands in defeat. "You have me, too bad you don't have _my pets!"_ the man yelled the end of his sentence, slamming a hand on the board. A loud bell rang, and there was a whirring noise that sounded suspiciously like cages being opened.

I fired a repulsor blast at the man, but he ducked under the electrical board. The board exploded, and I saw Thompson fly across the room from the force of the blast.

Quickly, before any of the monsters could come from their cages, I flew down to Luna. She was in a daze. Her eyes were glazed over, and she looked sickly pale. If it weren't for the small rise and fall of her chest I'd have thought she was dead. "Luna I'm here now, you're safe." I said to her, gently but urgently. Hopefully she can hear me. Her shoulders are obviously dislocated, and her wrists were slightly burned from where the electric shock came from. They are rubbed raw, and are bleeding. I felt a stab of anger towards Thompson, if it weren't for the fact that his experiments were coming for me, I would have killed him at this very moment.

"Daaad…" She moaned as I untied the ropes from her wrists. I'm not exactly sure if that was meant for me or not, but I took it that way. If it weren't for the situation I'd have felt really touched. This is the first time she has ever called me dad before.

"I'm right here. I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm going to take care of this, and then we're out of here, I promise," I told her firmly.

She smiled weakly. She is definitely out of it, her eyes were out of focus. I need to get her out of here, quickly. The moment that her wrists were untied, she fell limply in my arms. I cradled her gently, searching for somewhere safe to hide her. I can hear the roars and screeches of the animals, meaning I only had seconds before they arrived.

I found one, an air duct high up on the wall. Thompson won't be able to reach her, and hopefully, none of the monsters will be able to see her. "I'll be right back," I promised, laying her gently in the air duct once I had ripped away the grating.

She smiled weakly at me again, and tried to say something, but a noise caused me to look the other way. A pack of Bellator Fortis, the dog things, were running this way. I flew towards them, meeting them at the middle of the room. I shot a repulsor blast at them. The first two got incinerated on contact, and the second two leapt towards me. One latched on to my leg and the other bit down on my forearm. They had more strength than a normal dog; the metal of the suit was bending.

I kicked out at the remaining four dogs that were leaping for me, and swung the dog hanging from my arm at one of them. They hit each other with a loud '_crack_' and they both tumbled to the ground. I shot another blast at the dog on my leg, and it fell to the ground, where it lay motionless.

Unfortunately for me, a gargantuan roar sounded from the same hallway that the dogs came from. I swiveled my head, and felt my heart rise in my throat. A Metue Mihi was crawling towards me, but it looked different. It had two heads, ridges ran down its back, and purple stripes interfered with the yellow and green color scheme it had.

"Really? When I said I wanted twins this wasn't what I had in mind." I quipped. I sent off a repulsor blast at the bird, but it didn't seem to have affected it much. "Right, it's weak to water." I said, voicing my inner thoughts.

Water, water, why hadn't I used my water suit to get here instead of this one?

Luckily I had a slight advantage in here. The Metue couldn't fly in here due to the low ceilings, so it was forced to crawl around on the ground instead. As a result, I am much faster, so it will have a harder time fighting me.

I shot off another blast at the two remaining dogs, it didn't hit either of them, but it did stagger them, giving me time to look around at the room. The room is covered in pipes, and if one of them is a waterline this will be an easy fight to win. The only problem is, I have no clue which is which. If I hit the wrong one, carbon monoxide could fill the room, killing us all.

A burst of pain brought me back to reality. I was sent flying through the air, and through the concrete. I groaned as I got to my feet. One of the spikes in the Metue Mihi's tail, which it had hit me with, had pierced the side of my armor. Luckily enough for me, it had only left a medium sized gash in my side, but the only real damage was to my armor, because it had ripped away a good portion of it.

"So you want to play that way, huh?" I asked, and flew towards the beast fiercely. I connected a fist with one of the eyes of the right head before it even knew what happened. The thing screeched in pain, reeling away with its left head snapping at me ferociously. With its mouth open and exposed, I shot a blast down its throat. The thing let out a dying screech as a hole was torn in its throat, its head flailed around as it screeched. The left head slumped.

"Bull's-eye!" I yelled triumphantly. At that moment the other head swung towards me. I hadn't expected it. The Metue Mihi's teeth sunk into the armor on my right shoulder. It was so close to my head I was afraid that it would pierce the armor on my neck. If that happens it's all over. That's when I heard a long growl.

This monster wasn't on any of the lists Luna showed me. It looked almost humanoid, meaning it had sort of a human shape. However, it was obvious this monster hadn't been perfected. It still had the fleshy color of a human, but stitching could still be clearly seen on its body. It was muscled far beyond what a human is capable of. I saw the face, I felt a true stab of fear. The eyes were completely black, as if the pupil had taken up the entire eye. The teeth were long and completely alien looking, it couldn't even shut its mouth because of how large the teeth were. Finally, the fingers extended into long razorblades. How can I get rid of these two?

The thing was running at me so quickly it was stunning. Humans definitely _can't _move that fast. The moment before it was in front of me I twisted my body so I was hugging the Metue Mihi by the lower jaw. I could just barely see the grotesque monster's nails embed themselves in the Metue Mihi's chest.

The Metue screeched in pain, I fell out of the mouth, and dropped like a ragdoll. My head smacked on the ground, for a moment all I could see was stars. When I was finally able to see I saw something utterly terrifying. The monster was trying to extract its nails from the now dead Metue Mihi, as it did it was staring and snarling at me. Pushing myself on my feet, I flew high in the room, looking for something I could use to kill the thing. It freed its nails, leaping at me. I hit it with a repulsor blast, and it fell. I lost it. It disappeared.

At this point, the other two Bellator Fortis had run away, terrified, whimpering as they went. Where did that monster go?

There was a crash from behind me. I whipped around in time to see the monster latching itself on to me. I just barely registered the nails scratching my back. They had completely penetrated the armor. It was snapping at my faceplate armor. I jerked backwards, trying to swing it off of me. It wouldn't budge. I flew upwards desperately.

I crashed into a huge floodlight. The monster's grip was released from me. It was being electrocuted by the light, where it was stuck. Relief flooded into me. It's over, it's all over.

I lowered myself to the ground, and made my way to Luna, walking to conserve the suit's battery, when I felt a stab of pain in my side.

My breath caught in my throat and I choked, falling to the ground. Thompson stood over me smiling, a small taser in his hand. I tried to move to shoot him with a repulsor blast, but I couldn't move. "Like that?" he asked condescendingly. "It's your design after all. You may have slowed my plans with the girl, but I'll never be stopped," he said, laughing maniacally.

I'm really tired people using my own weapons against me…

"Did you really think that you could beat me?" He asked, standing above me. He had bleeding cuts all over his body, but he didn't look as if he were going to pass out any time soon. I was so close. "Of course you did. You are so arrogant. You brought no one to help you. That was a mistake. Still can't trust anyone, and after all of this time," He commented, clicking his tongue at me. I wanted nothing more than to be able to move so I could blast it off.

"Now I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to make the girl watch," he told me, a crazed look in his eye. "And then I'm going to kill her. But it will be slow, drawn out, and the whole time she is going to wonder why you couldn't protect he-"

He was cut off by a choking noise, and he rose a few feet in the air. It was easy to see that his neck was being compressed, but there was no one there. I looked over his shoulder, and I saw the source. Luna was slowly walking towards Thompson down the stairs. Her arms, which are still dislocated, swung by her sides and she was looking at Thompson with deep concentration.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. My. DAD!" she uttered each word as its own sentence, screaming the last word.

The snapping of Thompson's neck was clearly audible in the nearly silent room, his body was thrown, a thumping sound could be heard from it hitting the floor. Then, all was silent.

Luna rushed to me, I could see the tears in her eyes. If I could move I would have hugged her to console her, but I couldn't. Instead I waited for the ability to move so I could take my weeping daughter to the hospital.

**The End**

* * *

**Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuuuh. There's the end. Did we like it? **

**Here's my predicament, ladies and gentlemen. I desperately want to finish the sequel, because I enjoy writing this story as much as you guys enjoy reading it. Unfortunately I have a fair amount of AP work for school that I need to do. So, the sequel may take a little longer to write than I had hoped. But, but, but, but, if I am not finished with the sequel in twelve days, so that would be Thursday of next week, I will post the first chapter of the sequel. The name of the sequel shall be "What Happened to Tony's Heart?"**

**To Smileychameleon- I am most definitely writing a sequel to this story. It's just going to take me a little bit to write because unfortunately I have summer school work to deal with too, and although I wish it didn't, school does ultimately come first. **

**To Stylings of the Hiatus- Luna's mother is not still alive. I have mentioned it subtly a few times, I know it's in chapter seven, and either chapter three or four. Luna's mother died of childbirth. That is part of the reason Thompson is so horrible to her, because he blames her for her mother's death.**

**To Araela- Thank you!**

**So finally I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. It makes my day to read reviews, I absolutely love them. So, yeah. Sequel to this story is going to be called What Happened to Tony's Heart? Hmmmmmmm... I wonder why that is... **

**Until next time!**


	19. Author's Note

**The sequel to this story has just been posted under "What Happened to Tony's Heart?" **


End file.
